


It was right from the start

by livelaughlove180



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove180/pseuds/livelaughlove180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily couldn't believe it when she got the part.She was so excited that her dream would become true.Little did she know that she would have found herself in love with her costar Stephen.The only problem was that he was married and a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Started Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> This is my first fic soo i hope that you'll like it.I can't stop the Stemily feels and twitter drives me crazy!!!!So this is my versionof what's happening between them  
> English isn't my native language so i'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> You can follow me on twitter @EmilyBettFans1 and on tumblr livelaughlove260
> 
> Please leave a comment about your thoughts and suggestions where do you wanna go with this story

Emily looked around the imposing lobby where she was waiting for her audition. She was particularly nervous because this would be her first TV audition. Since she was a little girl, Emily has always dreamed of being an actress. One can blame the fact that she knew every Mary Kate & Ashley movie as she grew up, or that when she was 12 she started to be passionate about musical theater. But today, her 20 years-old-self was confronted with in a new situation, something completely new and totally different for her: casting for the new superhero show on CW. Trying to find her focus, she recalled what her mother calmly said to her that morning ''Don't worry baby girl, if they don't choose you, then it's their loss''. She was particularly excited for this role, she had watched the pilot and loved the show immediately. According to the script, the character she could immerse herself on TV was very intelligent, but socially awkward young women, so is easy to say she fell in love immediately. Nevertheless, not wanting to suffer the disappointment of rejection, as it has been so often in this industry, she tried to take a deep breath and remain calm down for a little bit longer.

Trying to get roles on TV was never easy, but the waiting was dreadful. While she was waiting for the casting director and the producers to arrive, she was surprised to discover a remarkable pair of blue eyes watching her. The man staring at her was a tall, blonde, very muscular guy with gorgeous eyes and then, like a revelation his real identity was unveiled to her: ''OMG, is the Arrow, he’s more handsome in person!''

It was too late now to stop her mouth from opening and all she could do was to blush as she thought about that her lack of control. Maybe if she turned her gaze and count the threads of the office carpet he would disappear? 

Meanwhile, Stephen was looking at her like a piece of an art collection. It was obvious that she was very nervous, extremely anxious because of the audition. He considered that it must be her first audition and he quickly remembered how nervous he was during his first auditions so he felt sorry for her. But there was something about this girl that intrigued him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to get to know her, but then this thought was interrupted by her delightful energetic reaction when she finally noticed him. He pondered for a second, then decided it was better to introduce himself before she thinks he’s some creepy guy staring at her.

''Hey, are you here for the role of the I.T. girl?'' she heard him say, as he came closer to her. His eyes never left hers. Now that he was closer he could see how marvelous she was, starting from the captivating her blue eyes and her curly blonde hair.

 

''Um, yeah, that would be me,'' was all she could muster while mentally adjusting herself and trying not to act like an idiot, because here is Stephen Fucking Amell , the Arrow talking to her.

''And you are?'' besides a very beautiful girl, he thought, but thankfully he didn't say that out loud.

She reached her hand toward him and said "Hi I'm Emily Bett Rickards, I'm auditioning for the role of Felicity Smoak''.

"Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Stephen'', and what he could think now is that she has something extremely endearing.

''I know who you are, I've been watching the show'', was again a series of words she unleashed quickly and with more enthusiasm than she ever wanted so all she could do was congratulate her mental self for such smoothness .

He gave her a smile:''And what do you think so far?''

Felicity was melted by his gorgeous smile, but managed to articulate:''I think the shows are very good and you play the Arrow really well''.

''Thank you, so..''his phone rang and he immediately picked it up ''Hey honey, I have some business in the office and I'll be right back. Yeah, OK, I love you too''

Here are the clouds raining on her parade,''Of course he has a girlfriend, what were you expecting Em?'' she silently thought.

As he hangs up the phone he looks at her saying:''Hey, sorry, but I have to go, it was nice meeting you,''. At this exchange, he shook her his hand again and replied ''I hope you get the part,don't be nervous and everything's going to be fine''

A silent ''Thank you'' was all she could express now.

As he walked away, someone called her name.''Come on Emily, you have to concentrate for your audition,you can't think about him'' and with that thought she went to the casting room without thinking of Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	2. First Time Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's first time working with Stephen and some undeniable chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back with chapter 2  
> Hope you like it :) Have a nice day/night

~One week later~

As one week slowly passed, Emily found herself in the make up room, getting ready to become Felicity Smoak on camera. She was uneasy while learning her lines, because the scene involved talking directly to the magnificent Oliver Queen…She was emotionally pulled by her on-screen persona and wanted her first scene with Stephen Amell to be perfect. She didn't really thought about him during the last couple of days, mostly because she was still recovering from her unearthly feeling of the joy of being cast as Felicity Smoak. So in her roller coaster of meetings with her agent, the producers, anxiousness somehow vanished. But now, here she was, getting ready to read with him and interact with him in front of the cameras…. For her past few visits to the set she hasn't been able to catch a glimpse of him and she vaguely remembered someone saying something about him „filming on location” for the flashback scenes.

When her name was called, the director’s assistant pointed her the details of the scene, and she got to familiarize with what would soon become her world: an IT office.

A sense a calm engulfed her as she spotted her ''cubicle'', the set for the scene. It was a small office with many computers, but it was brightly colored. She positioned herself in the chair and started rehearsing her lines once again.

 

Suddenly she heard a low whispered ''Ahem.'' It was Stephen, clearing his throat in order to get her attention.''Hey Emily how are you? It's nice to see you get the part.'' The truth was he was more excited that he would like to admit to getting a chance to play Oliver Queen in another situation, and the scene promised exactly this. It was definitely the excitement of a new challenge, it had nothing to do with the fact that he found himself being pulled by the energy the radiant young woman before his eyes was diffusing.

''Hey Stephen it's good to see you again, I’m fine, thank you, just a little nervous,'' and the élan in her voice was definitely not evident. For a person with hearing deficiencies…

''You're going to be great, it's an easy scene,'' he told her.

''Thank you for being soothing, I just hope I don’t mess up. I mean catastrophically mess up, because I’m sure that normally you’d shoot this scene in like 30 minutes, but with me here, I fear it will be more like 3 hours…''

He laughed ''OK, I don’t mind shooting with you for 3 hours. I'm going to the make up and be right back to shoot the scene''.

Words like ''Yes, bye!'' were mechanically slipping from her mouth as she tried not to say he’s not only gorgeous, but has no inflated ego. But her stupid starstruck grin stayed in place! ''That went well,''she thought.

A few minutes later, they were both assuming their indicated filming positions and were ready for the cameras to start rolling.

''Ahem.''His character was repeating the sounds as their previous encounter.

''Felicity Smoak?'' he asked, smiling. ''Hi. I'm Oliver Queen.''

''Of course.'' She said, surprised:''I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen.''

''No, Mr. Queen was my father.'' He stated with a smile.

''Right, but he's dead.'' She shook her head embarrassed. ''I mean, he drowned.'' She closed her eyes, trying to recompose herself. ''But you didn't, which means you could come down the I.T department and listen to me babble. Which will end.'' She slowly turned around away from Oliver saying ''In 3...2...1...'' as she refocused on him.

''I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.'' He said, putting the laptop on her desk. ''I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.''

She looked at him.''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''Cause these look like bullet holes.''

''My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.''

She titled her head up and gave him a look said that was just silently saying 'Yes, and I’m Emma Watson'. 

Slipping from his Oliver Queen mask, Stephen found himself genuinely smiling at her and then looked at her fucksia very kissable lips.''What the hell are you doing Stephen, focus'', he thought as he became Oliver Queen again.''If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.''

Emily gave him one last look and then they heard ''Cut.'' The director came closer with a big smile ''You were great guys, I think we have it, you don't have to do it again. Emily you were great thank you so much. You two look really good on he camera together.'' With those words went back to his chair.

 

''It was really fun shooting with you Emily, I really enjoyed it'' he said with a big smile.

"It was fun for me too. Thank you for being so nice to me. Anyway, I should go get changed and I’ll let you go back to work. Bye, Stephen!''

''See you around, bye!''

 

As she walked away, she was so thankful that their scene was great enough so they shouldn't re-shoot it, because she didn't think she could handle looking at those abyssal blue eyes and deal with that intoxicating smile. Above all, it was a smile that took her breath away.''Easy there, Em don't go down that road, you will only end up hurt.''

Meanwhile, Stephen called Marc Guggenheim ''Hey Marc how's everything going?''

''Hey Stephen it's all good, what can I do for you?''

''I just called you to say that Emily and I just shoot our scene and it's pretty great. That girl is fantastic, I'm just amused by her. It was wonderful.''

''I'm so glad to hear that. Honestly, we all fell in love with Emily as she read her lines in the audition. She has something, a brightness…. We're thinking bringing her back, but we'll see.''

''OK, I just wanted to tell you that she gave me the opportunity to play a different side of my character and I really enjoyed it. Marc, sorry I have to close now, apparently my break is over. Thank you and have a good day.''

He hangs up the phone ''Maybe she'll be back'', he pondered for a while,hoping she’ll return on the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	3. Through The Forest And Onto A Matress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the beginning of season 2.Emily and Stephen are friends or they're something more?

Beginning of season 2

 

Emily was sitting in her trailer reading the script of 2x01 when she heard a knock at her door.

''Come in,'' she said.

It was Colton. They have bonded so much through the summer that she considered herself so fortunate to find a friend in Colton. She trusted him with everything. So, when she saw Colton with two cups of coffee from her favorite coffee shop she practically jumped at him.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are a god Colton Haynes. I LOVE YOU''she said as she grabbed the latte from his hands.

''Easy there, Em, I know I'm irresistible and you desire me, but I didn't even have my coffee yet.'' He said giving her a smile.

Emily just teased him, giving him a hug ''You are so full of yourself Haynes!''

''So what were you doing?''

''I was reading the first scene I have to shoot today with Stephen and David. We are supposed to be in Lian Yu and I will do my first stunt. So I’m excited, I could not even sleep last night'!'

''Mmm, I read the scene, a shirtless Oliver Queen will be on top of you, that wouldn't be horrible at all, is dream like material for me to tease you for days!''

''I don't have a clue what are you talking about, I’m completely immersed in my character and a diligent actress…” if diligence had something to do with topless guys tackling you' she muttered.

The truth is that she and Stephen had become great friends, somehow reflecting the bond that started to take place between them during season 1. She had seen the potential of a dreamy connection on screen, but the fan’s reactions was not something she expected. Her Felicity became such a beloved character, a fan favorite, so the producers listened to the audience and gave them what they wanted: more Felicity Smoak. So here she was, a series regular, something she never even dreamed of, getting to play a character that was genuine and satisfying, an attractive young woman that was not reduced to a pleasant visual tease. The only problem was that the lines between what were Felicity’s feelings for Oliver and what were her feelings are becoming more blurred now. Stephen was a devoted leading actor, he would advise her when she wasn't sure about something and somehow he was the one that always made her feel better when she was nervous. She often felt herself falling under his spell, from small gestures, like his devotion for the show, to his passion for sport and strong family values. This man was so passionate about his job that she would not only find herself listening to his discussions about Oliver Queen, but also staring at his amazing body or in his adorable face. That was just physical attraction, she convinced herself. There was a small tension that resulted from these conflicting emotions, but until now that tension was light and the professional boundaries were more powerful. 

Colton’s reply woke her up from her Amell fueled revery:''Yeah, like you don't know, cut the crap Miss Rickards,'' said with such an amusement in his face.

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door shouting ''Emily, we need you in 5.''

''Better get going, this is going to be a long day,''she said to Colton.

 

Meanwhile, Stephen was in the make-up room with David.

''So how was your vacation David?''

''Oh,great man. I missed my boy so much,'' he took his phone and show him his screensaver with his wife and his 2 years old boy.

''I'm so happy for you David''

''Thanks man. How are you? You had quite the year, getting married and preparing to be a dad'' David said with a smile.

''It's been wonderful, man. Cassandra is so big, I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter!''

''Congratulations, Stephen, you seem really happy!''

As they chatted, Sara came and told them to go on set for their first scene, where they found Emily.

''Hey, Em, what's up?'' Stephen told her as he gave her a nice hug.

"Everything's fine,'' she said as she was hugging David.

''How are my two favorite boys in the whole world? Are you ready for today? I'm so excited, it's going to be my first stunt! Is the climax of my career!''

''I should try to be gentle then.''Stephen said.

''What do you mean, Stephen?''

''I arranged with the producers to do the scene shirtless, so the scene is with me, not my stunt double. Simon was so pissed because of this.''

''Oh, I didn't know that. Are you sure about that? Are they changing the whole Tarzan thing? '

''Don't worry, we are going to be fine. I have a whole safety manual full of instructions about stunts here'' was his smug reply.

At that moment Emily’s imaginative side of the brain rebooted itself, because now all she could see were images of a muscular Stephen Amell laying on top of her. This day would bring her end...

The scene begins with Team Arrow, now just her and Dig, walking in the forest and then, there is an ominous „click”. She has to look down, where she will become aware that Felicity stepped on something dangerous. She immediately has to call for Dig, that will try to help her, only to be interrupted by a unique voice: is Oliver!

 

''You can't!'' ''Diggle back away,Felicity, don't move!''

''Ok, that's it Emily, try to calm down, be professional, don’t have any exaggerated reactions because people are filming! You have to do it right, so you don't have to re-shoot it.”

Then, her real-life version of Tarzan, Stephen, was ''flying'' in her direction, grabbing her and successfully putting her down at the indicated spot, protected with a mattress. If when he grabbed her reaction is all natural and convincing, when they land their faces were just inches away, so her voice was now lost somewhere in his beautiful blue eyes. She looked at them and she thought for a moment that they were a mix of tenderness and desire. Emily could only refrain from using a curse word because his whole body was pressed to hers. She couldn't breath as their position was so intimate, but then the silence on the set was completely shattered. She regained her composure, touched his back and said as Felicity Smoak ''God, you're really sweaty!''

''You're a hard man to find'' David said

''You shouldn't have come here'' Oliver said and they heard a powerful ''Cut'' from the director.

 

Stephen got up and because he was fucking perfect, of course he was a total gentleman and offered her his hand. She mentally cursed her luck! The director approached them and said ''Really good guys. Are you OK? We have to do it again from a different angle.''

Stephen couldn't do it again. When he suggested to do the scene on his own he didn't know that Emily was doing her own stunt as well. He was afraid that he might have hurt her. So when she reassured him that she was unharmed, he felt so much relaxed. The other problem was that when he was on top of her it was electrifying. While it was true, he and Emily were very close friends, and it shouldn't be weird, he felt this scene as more intimate that it was supposed to be. He felt her heart beat close and it was like everything stopped. He couldn't take his eyes from her, her lips were pulling him like magnets, so he had to fight the desire to kiss her.''Focus, Stephen she is just your friend and your co-star''.

They had to do the scene 4 times to have the perfect result. Each time it was more and more awkward. When they finished, all three of them had bruises, but it was nothing serious.They went back to their trailers to relax before they shoot again. Fortunately, they didn't have any other stunts for today.

 

During lunch Emily and Willa enjoyed a dish at their favorite restaurant.

''So how was your first day as a series regular? Willa asked.

''It was fine, I missed everyone. How was yours?''

"Great, I got kidnapped again, but it was cool''.

''How was your summer, Em? Any love interest that you didn't tell me about?

''No, I was so busy filming here, then I had a movie so I didn't have much time for romance this summer.

''Now you're just lying to me, come on you can tell me''

''I told you, unless you know something I don't''

''So you're telling me that you and Colton aren't together?''

''What? Me and Colton, are you drunk at lunch? Hahaha, why did you even think that, Willa?

''I'm sorry I just thought that since you guys were always together that there were something more''

''No, no, he is just my best friend. When I will be in love, you'll know it trust me''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	4. The First Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Τhings are getting complicated between Stephen and Emily

As they continued filming season 2, Stephen and Emily had the opportunity to hang out even more, but only in friendly terms. If they weren't alone, there were always accompanied by Colton or Willa. Emily could sometimes feel the electricity between them, but she convinced herself that it was nothing.She even went on a few dates to try to shake off the fuzzy way she felt about Stephen. Trying to have a romantic life mostly implied that she will at least try to find a guy that could make her heart beat fast and to take her breath away. Is all about trying to find someone similar, with the same interests as her, a nice guy, preferably "not married". She enjoyed spending her time on set and her free time with Stephen, he made her laugh and it was easy being around him. Whatever feelings she had for him, they were only an avatar for what Felicity was feeling and she tried to keep them deeply hidden. It also seemed that Stephen was dealing with his emotions for Emily. He could say that they were good friends, that their relationship was professional.  
On one hand, his expectations, his desires were not what you could define as professional. On the other hand, he was also struggling with two identities: being a successful actor in a very demanding show and trying to be a good dad and husband. Above all, he adored his daughter. He always wanted to have her in his arms or just look at her. She was the most precious thing in the world. As for his wife, Cassandra, the task of adjusting to a new role of a mother and moving in Vancouver was not easy. She often found that she was invisible, with no friends or support during the first months after Mavi was born, but she was now adjusting to her new life. Stephen was a supportive husband, but with the show, his free time was limited. So both of their mothers often came to Vancouver to help Cassandra. Things between them were solid, even if she sometimes felt that there was a part of him that was pulling away from her. After all, it all became very quickly, their wedding, the baby! She loved them both unconditionally and she didn't regret anything, just that sometimes it was too much to handle.

In addition, their interaction on screen was not helping neither Emily, nor Stephen. Today, for example, they were filming episode 2x07. It was supposed to be a very strong scene between Oliver and Felicity. The number of the Olicity fans was increasing and so did their expectations. Not only the fans, but the cast and crew always teased them about their natural chemistry. The truth is, they had a magnetic connection in real life, that was successfully translated on screen by clever writing. Reinforcing the Olicity vibe, the script for today addressed their connection even more, culminating with Oliver breaking his vow "not to kill anyone" in order to "save the girl". 

Stephen was in his trailer reading the script when Emily knocked the door.

''Come inside,'' Stephen said.

''Hey Stephen, did you read the script yet?''

"Hey Em, yeah, I just finished it. It will be such a strong episode.The Olicity fans will go crazy.'' They always teased each other about how everyone wanted them to be a couple.

''Ha-ha, yeah. Maybe they will forget that you slept with Isabel,'' she said laughing.

''It was a terrible mistake. Oliver's an idiot. He has such a strong, beautiful, sexy woman beside him and he sleeps with everyone else. I don't really see what Felicity sees in him,'' he winked at her  
''Maybe she sees his abs and his money.Yeah, definitely the abs!''she teased her costar.  
''So how is Mavi? Any new pictures?''  
''She is so adorable, I want to eat her!'' he said and took his phone to show her pictures with his beautiful baby girl.  
Emily sat on the couch beside him to look at the photos ''OMG, she is so cute, she's bigger than I remember her!''  
Then, her phoned ringed. As she looked at the contact, she smiled and picked it up: ''Hey stranger, where have you been?''she said in a seductive tone.  
Unwittingly, Stephen frowned at her words.

''Yeah, I'm at work, I will call you when I will finish. OK, bye bye!' 'She puts the phone in her pocket and looks at Stephen. His face was a very strange a mixture of rejection, hurt and even jealousy.''Why would he be jealous? It doesn't make any sense,'' was all she thought.

Stephen saw that she wasn't going to tell him so he asked her: ''New boyfriend?'' his voice seemed a little hurt and he couldn't manage to hide it.  
''Emmm..not exactly. We have been on a few dates and he is a very nice guy. I really like him,'' she said and she tried to sound convincing.  
''Good,I'm happy for you Em!'' were words said too carefully to be sincere.  
''Come on, let's go, they probably want the shoot the scene with The Count.''

 

As they were done with their clothes and their make-up, they found Seth Gabel, aka the Count, already on the set.  
''Hey guys how have you been?''he said with a smile.  
''Good!'' they both said  
''So I guess it's the last time we see each other?''  
''Sorry man, but you went after my girl, I’ll have to kill you! ''Stephen said playfully.  
As they were rolling there was a moment where Seth had to pull Emily by her hair in order to get her up from the chair. Suddenly, Stephen said a firm „Stop!” and they interrupted the scene. He approached Seth in his Arrow voice ''I think is unnecessary to be so realistic. You’re going to hurt her!''  
Seth looked at him confused and then turned to Emily:''Are you ok? Was it too much?''  
"No, don't worry, I'm ok! ''Emily said.  
The director came closer to Stephen:''What’s going on Stephen? I told him he has to be realistic'' he looked confused and a little angry with Stephen all of a sudden giving actors directions.  
''Yeah, but maybe it was a little too much realistic. She is a girl, not an animal!'' Stephen looked really upset.  
''Stephen, I'm fine, really. It was nothing. Seth was as gentle as he could given the situation''  
''I wouldn't describe him gentle at all! Your head was pulled at a painful angle!''  
''Ok guys, we really have to start. Stephen, please go to your spot and start again, without any interruptions, please!''the director said.

They finally filmed the scene and it was lunch time, so Stephen, Emily, Colton and Willa decided to go for a lunch. As they sat down and ordered they discussed trivial aspects of their lives, when Willa said to Stephen ''What was with you on set today?''  
''What do you mean?''  
''I heard you snapped at Seth!''  
''I just thought that he could handle the situation more carefully It isn't a really big deal...''  
The conversation stopped there.They have finished lunch and they were waiting for their coffees.  
''Emily, I really love the outfit,'' Willa said. It was the same pink dress she wore in the scene with the Count.  
''Thanks, is so cute, I really like it too!''  
''They sexified your wardrobe this year,didn't they?''Stephen said immediately without even rationalizing the implications behind such words.Of course he had noticed that the change from her angelic wardrobe in season 1, to high heels, short skirts and vibrant colors. Sometimes he caught himself staring at her legs and thinking he will not manage to film one more day with her wearing those skirts.  
''Emm, yeah, they did'' Emily said uncomfortably, but her eyes never left his gaze. It's like they had a contest who would look away first. There was a lot of sexual tension and Willa and Colton looked at each other with all-knowing look.  
''Anyway, we should head back'' Colton said and the moment passed. They paid the bill and walked to their set.

It was the last scene of the day. Stephen, Emily and David were at the Foundry.They heard ''Action'' and they began to play.  
Oliver went into the lair, saw Diggle putting on his jacket and Felicity sitting in her chair, covered with a gray blanket.  
“Congratulations!”, she exclaimed.''Is… that appropriate?”  
“She should have lost. She should be convicted,” he said.  
“You want her to be?”Diggle asked him.  
“I expected her to be. Verdict doesn't make sense”.  
“Still your mum must be thrilled. Beyond…”Felicity said  
“It’s my shock, I think. They’re processing her now. I just wanted to check on you... and you.” he said, lowering his voice when he looked at her.  
“I’m feeling better”, Diggle told him.  
“And the Vertigo tainted vaccine, Queen Consolidated’s Applied Science Division was able to formulate a non-addictive treatment”, Felicity explained.  
“Good. Need to meet my family at home, so you guys go home, get rest”.  
Diggle left the Foundry.  
“Good night”. Oliver said to Felicity.  
“Good night.” she smiled.  
“Oliver!”, she called him, making him turn around.  
“I, ah…“I just wanted to say thank you”.  
“Yeah”, he replied.  
“And I’m sorry!”she said as he was going to leave.He turned around once again and came closer to her.

“For what?”he looked confused.

“I got myself into trouble again and you… killed him.You killed again and I’m sorry I was the one who put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice.''  
Stephen couldn't concentrate when she was looking at him with her big baby blue eyes. Her gaze was so soft, but so intense at the same time. And then he did something he shouldn't, because it wasn't in the script:he took her hand, ending any space between them and squeezed it, as he said his lines “Felicity, he had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make.”

Emily was shocked at the beginning. Why did he take her hand in his? That wasn't in the script. And why did he move from the established position? Why did his gaze reflected so many emotions? What was wrong with him today? First with Seth, now this. How much can a girl handle in one day? Anyway, she controlled herself and she squeezed his hand back. They stared at each other’s eyes for a couple of second as in a suspend moment only they were witnessing. She smiled, as her character and he finally let her hand go.

They heard a ''Cut'' and they knew that it was over. The director came to them with a big smile on his face.''Amazing guys. We don't have to shoot it again. You were FANTASTIC!''

''Thank you!''

''Wow, it was a really great scene. You were really intense Stephen!''

''Thank you Em. I’m lucky to have a great co-star. Our fans will go nuts!'' 

They said their goodbyes and they left for their homes. Emily wanted to bury this scene deep in her mind and never think of it again. Once at home, she found herself grabbing the phone in order to cancel her date with her friend, Nick, because the shooting was really taking its toll on her. Little did she know that Colton saw the whole exchange and he followed her home to get some explanations.

 

 

 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	5. Looking In Two-Way Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Stephen try to hide their feelings behind their on-screen personas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Guys!!! I hope you are all well!Thank you all soooo much for your comments  
> Keep that trash going hahaha  
> I'm not going to be able to update everyday unfortunately.I have so much plans for next chapters though.Do you want to see them kiss?please leave a comment and let me know

Emily sat in front of her TV and tried to forget the whole day. Then suddenly, her doorbell rang.She didn't expect anyone, particularly this late, so she was very surprised when she heard the bell. Happiness flooded her when she opened the door and saw Colton. She didn't know how much she needed a friend until she saw him.So she quickly hugged him as he put his hands around her tightly.

''What are you doing here?''she asked.

''I just came here to see if you're ok.''  
When she looked up to his face there was something in his gaze and she immediately knew what was coming.

''Come in, I'm drinking wine.Can i offer you some?''

''Yeah, that would be great'', he replied  
Emily took the bottle of wine and two glasses and sat on the couch next to him.

''Something tells me we are going to need something more than a bottle'', she said playfully when she looked at his concerned gaze.  
At first, Colton didn't answer. Colton met Emily on set when they were both recurring roles on the show. They found out that they have a lot of things in common and they start to hang out. Through the summer, their friendship became more deep when Emily helped Colton with some family issues. Emily was like a sister to him and he would do anything for her. So when earlier today he saw the tension between Stephen and Emily, he understood that there was the potential of something dangerous. Without thinking, he followed her home because he knew that his friend was dealing with a lot of emotions and he needed to find out the truth.  
He took a sip of his wine and then he looked at her ''Do you know where are you getting into?''he said very seriously.

''What do you mean Colton, why are you here?''

''Em, what I saw today was not the behavior of two co-stars,i was witnessing a private moment between two individuals genuinely in love ''

''I still don't get it.''

''Em, don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about. You and Stephen, I saw how the whole world disappeared when you are one next to the other .''

''Ohh, that was acting, it was..it turned out really good for the scene''

''That's not why I'm here.The way you looked at each other wasn't just the characters, it was something more. If we weren't friends , maybe I wouldn't notice just like the others, but Em you're my best friend and I know you like I know myself. You...you have feelings for Stephen.''

Emily took a deep breath ''Colton, you're being crazy. It was just a scene-ok,-maybe that's not the entire truth, she thought-it didn't mean anything, you're being paranoid.''

"Em, don't lie to me.You like Stephen, more than just as a friend or co-star!''

''Ok, yes,I'm not going to deny that. He is my friend, of course I like him. And he is extremely hot, but there is nothing more.He is a married man and he we are working together. End of the story!''she said very determined. Emily knew Colton was right. Maybe she and Stephen were too immersed in their acting. No actor is immune to this risk. Putting on an on-screen persona can affect you on long term. Stephen was reliable, well balanced and overall a great man. Of course she was enthusiastic to spend any moment with him. If she was at least rational, she would try to make sense of these feelings and say they were her character’s emotions, transferred in her daily life. It was hard enough to slip between guilt and small enjoyments of having him near. Listening to him talking so enthusiastically about his daughter usually brought her to the reality: here was this extremely attractive man, that was family committed. Her mother used to say to her that sometimes for happiness, you have to sacrifice your momentary personal desires. So she’ll do that. She’ll hide her feelings in a corner where nobody looks. Appearances have to be maintained, and she’ll never be the kind of woman that is to be blamed for the failure of someone’s marriage. If the marriage is dissolved from the interior is something else, but to be judged by the whole world that she’s heartless and has ruined a family for her happiness is not conceivable.

''Ok, I'm going to drop it. For now.'' Colton didn't want to upset her more. He knew that he was right from the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about Stephen. He only feared a public lynching if something got to the media. He tried to change the subject: ''So are we going to watch a movie or something?''

''It was damn time to ask!'' She said and they didn't talk after that. Emily made popcorn, they saw a comedy and Colton left very late at night when Emily was asleep on her couch, with Ophelia near her.

 

When Stephen got home from work he went straight to Mavi's room. When he saw his daughter sleeping like an angel, he couldn't believe once again that this little human came from a part of him. He kissed her forehead and went to his room. He saw Cassandra waiting for him in their bed reading a book and he just stopped for a moment to allow himself to appreciate what he has. She was very beautiful and sweet and he remembered why he fell in love with her. He changed from his work clothes and then he approached her with a kiss on her cheek.  
''Stephen, you're back!''she said with a smile.

''Yeah, it was a day with a lot of stunts, that's why I'm late''

''I see. Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?''

''No, I'm good. I ate at work'', he said and hugged her tightly.

''Ok, what's going on Stephen?

''Nothing, I just feel that we haven't spent any time alone, with the work and Mavi, and I've missed you.''

''Well, then a party is what we need, the perfect timing actually!''

''For what?''

''Italia called and she said that she and Robbie will have a party for their anniversary on Saturday. So what do you say Mr. Amell, will you go out on a date with me?” she said and  
she kissed him softly.

''I would love that Ms. Amell, but what about Mavi? Isn't she too little for a babysitter?''

''Don't worry. My mum's coming on Friday for a whole week.''

''Perfect, then it's a date. He kissed her:''Come on, let's sleep, I’m so tired…''

''Good night darling!''

''Good night!''  
Stephen closed his eyes and he saw the whole day like a movie in front of him. The way he acted on set was very unprofessional, he never had done anything like that before. He should stop thinking about Emily in that way. He convinced himself that the fact that he was acting different towards Emily it was because he and Cassandra encountered some difficulties.''Everything is going to change'' he thought.  
Stephen once swore that “divorce will not happen to my family”. He’ll be a responsible man, and his sense of rightness will keep them together. He’ll banish this impulse, this inexplicable attraction to his costar. He felt his emotional tie with his wife becoming insecure and he could only be angry at himself for letting this happen. They were a couple, for God’s name, his marriage will not be threatened by his selfish desires. Repeated each morning while looking in his mirror, in the silence of his bathroom, these thoughts vanished when he saw her again. He resented himself for this kind of fantasies.''This has to stop. I will fall in love with Cassandra all over again. She gave me the most precious thing in the whole world. She doesn't deserve that''.

 

The next day, they will introduce a new character on the show, Grant Gustin was joining the cast as Barry Allen/The Flash. Stephen has met Grant once before their shooting and he seemed a really great kid with a lot of potential.Today they had their first table read, so when he walked in the room almost everyone was there. He greeted the producers and his eyes immediately fall to Emily. She had her long blond hair in a side pony tail and she smiled, radiating warmth in the whole room. When he saw her smile, he couldn't remember what he promised to himself the previous night. Then he realized that she was smiling and laughing with someone else. Emily was talking and laughing with Grant. He couldn't hide it, he felt a little jealous and his mind became dark with unusual thoughts. His anger grew when he saw Grand openly flirt with her. He was making jokes, having all her attention, being way too close to her and she was smiling, tilting her head and exposing her porcelain skin. He went closer to them with a fake smile and greet them.

''Hey guys, good morning!''

''Hey, Stephen!''Emily said immediately.

''Hey Stephen, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Grant I play Barry Allen''he gave him his hand.

''Of course I remember you.How are you feeling? Are you nervous?''Stephen said as he shook his hand a little harder that it should.  
Grand gave him a weird face, but he said calmly:'' I'm more excited than nervous really.''

They talked for a little more and they begin reading.  
When it was time for lunch Emily, Stephen, Colton, Willa, David and Grant went for some burgers.They gave the order and then Emily turned to Stephen:''Are you even allowed to eat burgers? Don't you have a shirtless scene to shoot today?''said with a smirk.

''No, not shirtless scenes for you today Miss. I can eat all the burgers that I want.''  
Emily blushed at his answer.  
They chit-chat a little bit after they ate their food.When Colton comment to Grant about his work on „Glee” Emily said very loudly ''I LOVED you at Glee.You were so good!''When she realized that she sounded too eager, she added:''I love” Glee” I wish a had a small part just for one episode''

''You can sing?''Grant ask surprised.

''Yeah, I studied musical theater since I was 12.''

''Oh my god,I need to hear you sing!''  
She leaned over him and she said in a whisper: ''You will if you want to.''  
Stephen as the rest of the group saw the whole exchange but no one said anything. He wished he could hate the guy, but for the little time he'd known him, he found out what a great guy he was. Emily excused herself and went to the bathroom. Stephen waited for 2 minutes and he went after her. He pretended that he was washing his hands when she saw him.

''So, do you like Grant?''this was just a casual conversation in the mixed bathroom of a restaurant.

''Yeah, he is a really good kid. And he is a very talented actor, you'll see for yourself.''

''Yeah, but that was not what I meant. I mean, did you...did you like like him?''

''Ohhhh.....Why are you asking me something like that?

''We're friends, Em and I care about you!''

''I don't know if I like -like him'' she said and took a step closer to him.They looked at each other and a silent conversation went by, electricity was all over the air. She suddenly realized what they were doing and she stepped back and left. Stephen puts water on his face and tried to relax after this whole encounter:''What the hell are you doing man? Are you out of your freaking mind?''he thought as he looked his face in the mirror. He took a deep breath and went to the table. They sat for a little longer and then they head up to the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	6. Of Angry Conversations And Empty Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn on a typical Saturday night and taking a step back is not a possibility for Stephen and Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you all so much for your beautiful comments.I'm in love with this story.I have a little gift for you in this chapter.Hope you'll like it
> 
> Emily's dress is the one she wore on the flash(1x04)

Saturday came and surprised Emily with the eternal feminine dilemma: what should I wear. So here she was, submerged in her closet, digging after dresses with Colton.

'I have NOTHING to wear, I swear!''

''Relax Em, I'm sure you'll find something.''

''Pfff, this is frustrating.''

''Stop being nervous and try the black one.''

''It's just my first date with Grant and I want to look good''

''Are you nervous? Oh my god, you're so nervous!''

''Of course I am nervous. I like Grant and we work together. I don't want to do anything embarrassing''  
''Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. So, probably Stephen's going to be there, since you know, it's his cousin’s party''

''Mmm, yeah? Haven't thought about that'' Emily was lying. It's the only thing she thought since she learnt for the party. And the truth was that she really liked Grant but he invited him mostly because she didn't want to be alone if he was going to be there, happily married and all. They were very professionals on set, but since their encounter in the bathroom they have avoided being alone in a room together. They only said some typical ''Hello, Goodbye, Ok'' and that's it. Another reason she invited Grant was the fact that he seemed to like her a lot and she needed someone to forget about Stephen.  
She wore the black dress with pink stilettos. She came out of the room and Colton's jaw open.

''You are remarkably hot, Rickards. Be careful, I don't think Grant can beat all the guys that they will hit on you. You may need extra protection. You sure you don't want me to come?''

''Hahaha, you are hilarious! So funny Haynes''

''I'm just telling the truth!''  
She gave him a smile:''Thanks babe. I should do my hair and make-up now or else I'm going to be late''

In another side of Vancouver, Stephen was giving Mavi a bath.

''Who is the cutest baby girl on earth? Yesss, you are!'' he said in a child's voice.  
Cassandra came to the room and took a picture of the two of them.''I can't believe it's the first time we will leave her for a night out.''

''Did you regret it? Do you want me to call Rob and tell him that we won't go? He will understand, you know.''

''No; that's our night. She will be fine with my mom. Go get ready I'll finish here.''She walked and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
Stephen went to the wardrobe and picked a dark gray suit and a white shirt. He just picked a claret tie when Cassandra walked in. He didn't notice before, but she wore a strapless long dress in the same color with his tie, her hair was gathered in a pony tail, with some curls. She looked beautiful.It was so nice that he could spend the whole night with her. They could relax and enjoy some time together. Half an hour later, they were both ready to leave.

''Bye baby, girl!''Stephen said as he left a kiss on Mavi’s forehead.

''Mummy and daddy will be home soon!''

''Don't worry guys. Have a great time and don't come home early.''Cassandra's mom said.

''Ok, bye!'' 

 

Robbie and Italia had the party at a friend’s place.There was music and a big buffet and they were immediately greeted by Robbie and Italia.

''Hey guys, happy anniversary'' Stephen said, as he hugged Rob and Cassandra hugged Italia.

''Thank you, Stephen''Italia said as he kissed her cheek.

Robbie hugged Cassandra, but he was very restrained. He didn't really liked Cassandra. He thought that she wasn't as good as she showed to everyone else. He talked about that to Stephen when they first started dating, but his cousin said that he didn't know her and blah blah blah. And then the whole quick marriage thing didn't suit up with him well. Nevertheless, he was thankful to her for his niece. He loved her so much and he tried to like Cassandra too, but until now all attempts were without any success.

Stephen went to the bar and order a glass of gin and Cassandra took a glass of white wine. Italia and Robbie joined them and begun a conversation about their jobs, moving around, family and Vancouver. The doorbell announced the someone else was at the door and Italia went to welcome him/ her in. And then he saw luminous blonde hair coming in and he knew exactly who she was. She wore a black mini dress that was a delightful combination of skin and material. It was impossible to take his eyes off her. He knew she preferred black in her wardrobe, it have her a sense of anonymity. But this dress was definitely not about getting lost in a crowd, it was an impressive mixture of sex-appeal and purity. Just like her, his Emily, who always captured the light in her hair and could bring warmth in any room she entered. The patterns made by the cuts were intriguing, and so was and the contrast between her skin and the darkest of her dress. It was a delicious show for his eyes. Those small glimpses of skin were silently tormenting him and his glass of gin. His vision was becoming cloudy and he could see Cassandra looking at him like she had a revelation. Well, the revelations could wait, now he'll enjoy the spectacle of porcelain skin and blond wavy hair before his eyes. Actually, it was under everybody's eyes, but that issue should be resolved by a second glass of gin.

Then reality hit him: she wasn't alone, in fact, she came with Grant and that thought angered him. When he saw how casually this kid was putting his hand on her waist, he wanted to hit something very hard. Robbie was still next to him, silently observing how his hand was clutching the glass. He remained silent, went to the door to welcome Emily and shake hands with Gustin.

''Hello beautiful, I'm so glad you make it!.  
Robbie, Italia and Emily were very close friends so when they invited her to their anniversary, she didn't think twice before she said yes. Now if you asked her, maybe she should have thought longer about it.

''Hey, guys this is Grant. Grant, this is Robbie and Italia.''

''Hi guys, it's very nice to meet you. Happy anniversary!''

''Thank you!''Italia said ''Come join us, with Stephen and Cassandra.''

They came to the bar and Cassandra was the first to talk ''Hi Emily, it's good to see you again.''

''It’s really nice to see you, Cassandra. Hey Stephen, how are you?'' She said and took a small moment to appreciate how good looking he was. He was looking so dashing in his suit. When she saw his eyes, all she saw was anger. She took a step back without realizing it.

''Hi Emily, Grant, I didn't know you would be here, joining us.''

''Well, Emily invited me to come with her, so it was an instant decision. A very happy instant decision.''

''So, are you guys dating?''Italia asked

''This is our first date actually….''Emily said before Grant could answer.

She looked very uncomfortable between Stephen and Cassandra, each one eyeing her. Stephen looked like she betrayed him and she honestly couldn't understand his whole behavior. They were friends, right? Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend? And then there was Cassandra. She met her during filming season 1, but she hasn't really talked to her for more than 5 minutes. But the disapproving look on her face was speaking more than they ever had the chance. The situation was extremely awkward, a game of stares and she was in the middle. Luckily, Grant came to her rescue when he asked her if she wanted to dance. She immediately said yes and took the opportunity to distance herself from that tension.

He knew he didn't have the right to look at her like that. Especially now, that he had his wife at his side, but he couldn't help it. He's so attached to her he hates himself. All his world is engulfed by sun with only one of her smiles, but now seeing her with another man, a man that could be him, is infuriating. He needs to be reassured that she does not have feelings for that kid...He has to be sure nothing has changed between them. He can't pursue a relationship with her because in the eyes of the world this is immoral. So this complication, him being married is eating him alive. The same is the idea he started to think about marriage as a complication, as a shackle that refrains him from getting what he wants. There is nothing worse than this ambiguous feeling.  
All his plans about getting better with his wife are swept away by her smile, a smile so luminous it can light a galaxy. She was so beautiful, an unearthly creature, majestic, graceful. But she was not his and this was his ordeal, his punishment.. He ordered a third glass of gin and turned his back on them looking at the bar. Robbie came closer to him 

''What's going man? Why are you suddenly so serious?''

''It's nothing. I'm just really tired from work.That's all''

''What do you think about Grant? He seemed a really nice kid and he likes Emily very much, I can tell.They make a really cute couple''  
It was like Robbie said all those things to infuriate him. The truth is Robbie did make the comment aiming to get a reaction from Stephen. Since he saw Grant with Emily he was very tensed and gloomy. Now it was not the time, but the two of them should have a talk about that.  
Another hour passed before the problems begin. Cassandra was sick of seeing Stephen moping and drinking without any attempt to have fun or to enjoy her presence. This was humiliating, he promised to offer her one night and now was acting like she is invisible or she did something wrong. She was tired and she wanted to leave, but clearly he didn't. He was already at his fourth gin.

''I'm going home. Do whatever you want!' She said goodbye to Italia and Robbie and left.  
Emily thought like she couldn't breath. She asked Grant to take a small break from all the dancing so she could take some air. He offered to come with her, but she reassured him that she was ok. She went to the balcony and looked at the moon. In the silence of the night, she hears someone approaching her.She didn't see him but she knew he was him.  
It was like the moon itself conspired to make her more beautiful. In the dim light, her golden hair was an island of light. She has definitely stolen the sun and has it hidden in hers. He was drawn to her, like magnets. He offered her a smile and handed her a drink.

''I think you needed some refreshment.''

''Orange juice? You are way too careful with me.''

''Of course, I'm older here I should be responsible.''

''This is why you had 2 glasses of gin since I arrived?''

''You saw that?''

''Yes, sorry is not my business so I should mingle in your personal problems. You were really gloomy all the night.''

''Sometimes is so difficult to have what you want. And when you get it, when you finally have achieved everything on your list something unexpected comes and shakes your whole existence. I just push everyone away, Em.''

''This is not the truth, you's are a wonderful person and you have so much to offer. I always dream for more, evolving, progressing is natural, right Stephen?''

''Yes, who are we to fight instinct? We only deceive ourselves…''

''What do you mean?''she looked confused.

He took a gulp of his drink:''You lied to me!''

''What? I would never lie to you!''

''Come on Em, I asked you if you liked Grant and you said you didn't, and now you're here with him, dancing and flirting!''said with a loud voice. Good thing no one could hear them.

''You have no right to yell at me about that. I didn't lie to you. And even if I had, who are you to judge me?''she was furious.

Suddenly, he closes the space between them with a slow, intoxicating kiss. The kind of kiss that makes you light headed and makes your knees weak. He kissed her like she was a glass of water after he'd been in the desert for days. Desperate, but controlled. He wanted to savor every drop. He wanted to remember every second of this kiss. This was a once and a life time kind of moment. Not thinking, magically drawn to her, in a moment. The time stops and he never wants for it to flow again. He's in a limbo, she's his happiness.

Emily kissed him back. She felt his lips on her and it was all she ever wanted. She puts her hands on his tie to pull him to herself. One of his hands was on her waist, pulling her even closer to him and his other hand was on her cheek.

But then reality hit her and she pulled away slowly.''Stephen you had too much to drink and you are not thinking!''

''I don't want to think, I want a moment, I want now..I want y..''

''No!''she stopped him by putting a finger on his lips:''Please don't say it. If you say it, there is no turning back. What you did…what we both did, was irresponsible, I could never do such a thing, I'll never cause pain for my selfishness. Build my happiness on another woman’s unhappiness!''

"What about an unhappily married man?" 

''Stephen, Monday we go back to shooting, please clear your mind, reconsider your priorities and think of what this could imply on long term.''  
She walked away and he stood there watching her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo they kiss.Was it too soon?Tell me your thoughts.Byee until next time
> 
>  
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	7. Unraveling conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 7 !How you all doing?Keep the Stemily feels alive!!

Going home was something he dreaded. But there was no choice.

Now he's going home to have a meaningless conversation with his angry wife over the fact that how he's a bastard that can't contain his enthusiasm near his mistress. If only that was true.

But here he is reflecting that is perfect if she gives up on him, it was perfect if someone saw them tonight. No more masks and acts to play, is just a matter of time until the media tears him apart. This slippery slope of thought"screw what others think" is stopped by a fragment of self-control. He can't give up appearances, it scares him that they will not hurt him, they will go after her. Damn double standards and the chorus of people that would go on a witch hunt against someone that destroyed a family. American values, like criticizing your neighbors and gossiping, that is so christian he may have to go to church.

Cassandra was waiting for him in the kitchen...with a furious look on her face.

“Did you remember your way home?”

“What do you mean Cassandra? I'm not in the mood of getting yelled at tonight!”

“You are not in the mood? You are the one that has it tough? In God’s name I was the one humiliated at the party!”

“Don't yell, Mavi is asleep!”

“Yes, Mavi, our daughter Stephen, do you remember her now? Because when you were all admiring your co-star you totally forgot you were married!”

“This is insane! I don't want to have this conversation! You are clearly angry!” Stephen walked into their bedroom and started taking off his clothes to get in the shower.

“Oh, sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Maybe you should have thought about the repercussions before starting an affair behind my back! And with that kid, Stephen! How old is she? I understand, I don't look the same after Mavi's birth, but really, cheating on me? So this fling you have for her, it started before Mavi was born? When I was pregnant with your daughter? Because you haven't touched me in months, and here I was having guilt processes about how I'm no longer interesting as a woman to you!”

“Cassandra, I told you this is crazy, I don't have an affair! Stop yelling! All I want is to take a shower and get some rest”

“I'm the crazy one? Seriously? I'm the one that couldn't take my eyes off someone tonight, drinking because she came with a guy? Go to hell, you are a piece of work, you’re a hypocrite! Telling me you have wanted a night for us and then you haven't addressed me a word after SHE showed up! You think I deserve this? I deserve being humiliated? You think your cousin and Italia haven't noticed?”

“You are wrong! I'm going to have a shower and I don't want to listen to your parade of insults! Good night!”

Stephen got into the shower, he knew Cassandra was right. But he couldn't accept it...The angry feelings, the disappointment, the remorse were too strong. No, he once promised he'll never be a guy blaming his wife for an empty marriage. So what on earth was he doing now?

 

In her apartment, Emily was struggling with guilt.'' What are you doing? Why did it feel so right to kiss him, but is so wrong?'' She had to talk with someone about this. Yes, she decided she had to talk with her mother about what she was feeling. Not exactly about how she was falling in love with a married guy, but about what is she supposed to do? Her mum was a psychologist and a remarkable woman she greatly admired. And she was always right, so she'll just have to put the right questions and find an answer to a dilemma that was eating her apart. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she'd only see Stephen. A collage of images where he was kissing her. His lips, real and warm, touching hers. It was like lightning. It was wrong, but it felt so right!

 

She visited her mum Sunday afternoon with Ophie and had a pleasant conversation with her parents over lunch. Her dad offered to take Ophie for a walk so they stayed and cleaned up the table.

After a moment of silence, she turned to her mother while drying a plate:

“Mum, I got this script I could audition for in the next days. It’s really great.”

“So what is the problem?”

“The central plot of the movie is elaborated around an affair.” 

“Oh, what, like a modern adaptation of ‘Madame Bovary’? “

“No, the character I'm auditioning for is a woman in love with a married man.”

“Oh, that can be a difficult role. “

“Exactly, I don't know what emotions I just convey: is not just selfishness and remorse right?”

“No, affairs are extremely complicated. They are about personal relationships that are constantly redefined in time. So, on one hand, you have this desire of stability, something that will last eternally, and on the other hand is the experience of the moment.”

“I'm afraid I can't pull it off, mom. There is the disapproval of fans that might come with this.”

“Why, because you play someone that is not an ingénue? Emily, your fan base is mostly made by females and even if we disprove affairs, as females we try to be compassionate with a good character. Look at Anna Karenina, she's an adulteress, but she's a tragic figure, appreciated and loved. So, what do you actually worry about?”

“Mum, how can I portray someone that is so selfish?” 

“You are 22 now Em, you still idealize monogamous relations too much. Morals don't apply to feelings. You see them as illicit, reprehensible. But sometimes is reprehensible to put unhealthy standards on your feeling, like moral, immoral. I had cases where a person came to therapy because they were unhappy in their marriages, confined by social roles. They had to be good mothers, they had to be good husbands. But if you suppress it all, you only become more unattached. So they have a one night stand, an affair that is like a possibility to snatch moments of passion, an opportunity to reach for happiness, after months and years of unhappiness. So unhappiness is more toxic for me than an affair. “

“I understand mum, thank you.”

As her mom watched her go out the door, she couldn't fight the feeling that this was not about an imaginary character. Her daughter was having feelings for a married guy. And she could only suspect one guy, her co-star.

 

Monday came, and a Stephen unconsciously found himself at the door of her trailer. He saw her car in the parking space, and he had to make things clear with Emily.

“Emily, can I come in?”

“Yes, of course Stephen.”

They both started at the same time. "Look, what happened..."

“You first Emily, go on.”

“Look Stephen, Saturday was a misunderstanding, your relationship with your wife is solid! You can't give up on your family! “

“You can't deny we are close, Emily! You can't deny you are not attracted by me! “

“So what do you want, an idyll? We, having an affair, this is insane.”

“So you tell me that you don't feel this, this intense thing we have going on? The the kiss was not something you wanted?Something that took you your breath away”

“Is not about our bliss, our happiness for one moment! We can't be selfish here. Some things are more important than one's happiness. Like family, your family is important! Our professional relationship is important! What we have is special, I will not deny it, hell I couldn't even if I wanted to,but is our friendship that counts the most and your family! We have shared experiences and we feel very close, so you are confused. But this can't happen.”

“So this is your final opinion?”

“Yes, Stephen, you are confused. We should forget about Saturday. It never happened.”

“Ok”, he said clearly disappointment. But he knew she was right. It was common sense. He can't drag her into this mess.

“Ok Emily, so this is all clear, I’ll see you on set.”

''Stephen, wait!''she said and she took some steps towards him and hugged him. He quickly put his hands tightly around her waist.''No matter what happens between us I don't want to...I can't lose you as a friend. You are very important to me''

''You are very important to me too Em.I promised you no matter what, I will always be at your side''

She feels the warmth of his body on her skin and wants time to stop. He closed his eyes ''I don't want to let go''

''Me neither…''she whispers

They break the embrace, but no one takes a step back. They look into each others eyes ''I really want to kiss you'' he said

''That's not a good idea Stephen''

''I'm sure you're right' he said and took her hand and put it on his cheek. For a moment he leans at her touch and then leans forward and he is about to kiss her, but someone knocks at the door. They immediately pull away from each other. It's Sarah, telling her to be ready to go on set.

''I should probably go. She will be looking for me too.'' 

''Yeah, see you on set''

Oliver should act jealous over Barry and Stephen didn't have a hard time doing that. He was jealous of Grant 'cause he was still flirting with her. Not on set, but at lunch and when they had free time. Sometimes he couldn't really concentrate when he thought about them and David kept asking him if everything was alright.

Stephen would always answer ''Just tired, David. Just tired.”

 

A few hours later, he had a break 'cause Emily and Grant were filming together and he decided to go to his trailer and relax. His phone rang and he saw the picture of Cassandra. They haven't really talked after Saturday night.

''Hey, Cas!''he said casually

''Hey, Stephen!''she sounded distant.

''Is Mavi ok?

''Yes, she is..that's not why I called.I'm going to L.A for a week and I'm leaving right now''

''Cas, come on don't leave. I told you that there is nothing....''he never finished his sentence as she interrupted him.

''It's not just only about our fight. I miss my friends and my family. I'm miserable here so I will visit them for a week. I want some time to think about things''

''What about Mavi? You will leave her here?''

''Of course not. My daughter will be with me''

''OUR daughter and I'm not going to agree on this!''he said angrily.

''That's not up for discussion Stephen. I've made my choice''

''You do whatever you want, but Mavi isn't going anywhere''

''What will you do, bring her on set and leave her with someone? Stephen, be reasonable, it's just one week'? 'He knew she was right. He worked crazy hours and couldn't give Mavi the attention she needed.

''Fine, but I'm not ok with this!''he closed his eyes. How could he manage a whole week without his daughter.''Call me when you land. Have a nice stay''

''Ok, I will call you. Thank you''

He looked at his phone and open the door to his trailer and walked inside. He hasn't seen Emily few steps away hearing the whole conversation. She had finished the scene quickly so she went to her trailer when she heard Stephen. She had so many questions. Why Cassandra was leaving? Did he tell her about them? She couldn't take her mind off. But on the other hand, what did her leaving could bring for her and Stephen? She was going to find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will happen now that Cassandra is gone for a week?Stay tuned to find out
> 
> ''This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	8. Advices From The Ones Closest to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Stephen take some great advises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys!Hope you'll like it :)  
> Should things become more steamier?let me know what you think

_He looked at his phone and opened the door to his trailer and walked inside. He hasn't seen Emily few steps away hearing the whole conversation. She had finished the scene quickly so she went to her trailer, but on her way  she heard Stephen. She had so many questions. Why  was Cassandra leaving? Did he tell her about them? She couldn't imagine the implications this would bring. But on the other hand, what did her departure could bring for her and Stephen? She was going to find out soon enough._

Continue

Emily knew she shouldn't stay and listen to him, but when she heard Cassandra was leaving, she couldn't go. She knew that it was something very serious if she left with Mavi and she wanted to know.Plus,she wanted to know if Stephen was alright.He adored Mavi and she knew that must be very difficult for him.She knocked his door.

''Yeah'' he answered.

She came inside: ''Hey Stephen!''said with a sad smile.

''Hey Em…''he wasn't ok. She could see that clearly.

''Are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'm good.''

''Stephen...you don't have to lie to me. I...I heard you outside. I just wanted  to make sure that you're ok.''

''I'm good no need to worry''

''I'm sorry! ''she suddenly said.

''What? Why?''

''She left because of me isn't she?''her voice sounded so guilty.

''No, Em it's not your fault. Please don't apologize again!''he takes her hand in his:''Cas and me had problems before Saturday,  Em. She is unhappy here. But I don't want you to apologize for that. It's my fault, not yours.''She looked at him with those big blue eyes and he couldn't resist,he hugged her for a moment and then he let her go. He saw how grim she still was, so to humor the situation he said '' So now that I'm all alone, I should invite you over to dinner tonight. What do you think?''

''Stephen ,I don't know if it's wise to have dinner alone.What if someone sees us?''

''That's why I invite you to my house. I will cook you a nice dinner and we could talk, spend some time together.Come on, say yes!'' he gives her his puppy eyes and she couldn't resist to refuse him.

''Fine, but I'm bringing the wine!''she said and left his trailer.

 

 

Later that day Colton and Emily hang out in his trailer. Emily was nevertheless absent  constantly submerged in her remorse around their mind-blowing kiss, Cassandra's leaving and now tonight's dinner. Colton was speaking, nut she never heard a word.

''Ok, what's going on with you?” Colton nearly shout to get her attention.

''Oh, nothing, I'm fine''

''Emily you know you can't fool me, right?''

''Ok, I have to tell you something that's eating me alive but you have to promise me NOT to tell anyone.''

''Now you're scaring me.Tell me what is going on!''

She took a deep breath:''Stephen and I kissed!''she said it and closed her eyes.She didn't want to see his reaction.

Colton's jaw opens and his eyes were wide from shock:''EMILY BETT RICKARDS, YOU DIDN'T!''She could only nod a small “yes “with her head: ''WHAT? WHEN?  
HOW? WHY I AM HEARING THIS NOW AND NOT WHEN IT HAPPENED?''he was speaking very loud.

''Shhhh, I will explain everything.'' And she did.She told Colton everything.

''Oh My God. I knew it. You got yourself deep.What are you going to do?''

''I don't want to have dinner with him alone!''she said and looked at Colton

''No, no, no, no I know that look. No way!''

''Come with me please please please. I'm begging you.''

''Emily don't be ridiculous. He wants to talk to you. Plus, I  can't show up uninvited.''

''You're right.But I’m scared!''

''I know Em,I know.You will be ok.You and Stephen shared many interests, I can only imagine you would have a wonderful sex life together and feel extremely happy. Is wrong, but wrong is never a barrier whatsoever to love. The fact that you know about and accepted his status, and that he has a wife, but is unhappy puts your potential relationship on quite a different footing”.

Emily didn't say anything.

At the same time Stephen was home when someone knocked on the door. It couldn't be Emily.''It's too early,'' he thought. He opened and saw Robbie.

''Hello buddy, how are you? Italia asked to drop this.Apparently it's Casandra's scarf, but she forgot it at our party.''

''Oh, thank you. Come on Robbie, Casandra is not here, but I know she'll appreciate this.''

''She's not here? Is she out?''

''No, Robbie. You want something to drink? A beer maybe?'' 

''No, I'm good. Tell me about Cassandra, you seem a little bit troubled.''

''Well, we had a fight and she took Mavi with her at LA for the whole week. She left with her mom... to get some space.''

''So it was a serious fight you two had?''

''Yes, probably the worst we had. I hope she'll cool down.''

''Was it about Emily? ''

Stephen almost choked with his beer. He offered a devastated look at Robbie. His mask was falling to pieces.''No, why would we ever fight over Emily?''

''I may be younger than you Stephen, but I'm not an idiot. You were jovial at the party until Emily came with her friend. Then, it was like your world has crashed down! You started drinking glass after glass while constantly seeking her with your eyes. It would take a blind person not to notice. Stephen, you are attracted to her?''

''Robbie, I'll be honest with you. I genuinely have no idea what this is. Here I am, a new dad, having a loving wife and yet I find myself wanting something else. This is so wrong! It's awful... but wonderful... at the same time!God damn it! I can only think about her, I dream about her, I constantly remember her voice, I want to  have her near me all the time! Is maddening, is  like an obsession. I can't even believe it myself, I'm obsessed with Emily, she's the first thing I think about in the morning and her face is the last thing I see when I go to sleep!''

''I understand you, it can be difficult, to be so powerless.''

''Thank you Robbie, but I'm not actually looking for excuses or male support for liking a woman while I'm married.''

''I'm not searching, or offering you any excuses, Stephen. Is not my support you are asking for. Is just, I know you for so long, and I know you are always the reliable one, the responsible one. Maybe sometimes you take on too much responsibility for everything.''

''What do you mean Robbie, I can't digest philosophical ideas now? You're telling me is ok to cheat on Cassandra?''

''No man, you know how strongly I'm against cheating. For me it is important to remain sexually faithful in a long-term relationship. Is not just a fundamental symbol of the respect which you have for your partner is about the value which you put on your relationship with them. I could never do this to Italia. I say that, and it might be very idealistic to think so, but I believe if you're married to the right person, you wouldn't want to have an affair.''

''Ok, I know you don't like Cassandra, but ...''

''No, Stephen.Look, it's not about me liking her or not. What I mean is that you hurried into a relationship for which you considered yourself responsible. I you would be happy, man, and there is no possibility that you would renounce at something stable for an affair. There is more to it that it seems.''

''Yes, Robbie, there is more.I'm constantly faced with the true enormity of what I want to do to be with her!''

''Yet she is not the cause of your unhappiness. What is bugging you is that wanting her is telling you something about  your marriage itself.... People have affairs because marriage doesn't work, Stephen.''

Stephen thought about what his cousin said. He didn't even realize what was the time and his bell rang.This time he knew who was behind it.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nect chapter is the dinner.How do you think things will go?
> 
> ''This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	9. Things Getting Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?Well i am so trash that i'm posting every day.That has to stop(kidding).  
> Well i hope you will like the date as much as i had when i wrote it.

Stephen opened the door and saw Emily. When he saw her smile, he immediately forgot all his current problems and just focused on her.

''Come in'' he said with a warm smile.

''Thank you. I got us a Pirque Estate Cabernet Sauvignon''she handled him the bottle. When he looked at her he was breathless. She wore a beautiful blue mini dress that hugged her body like a second skin. Her back was bare and her hair was straight at one side. He had to close his eyes and to take a deep breath to control himself.

''Thank you.Sit down i'm just finishing our meal'' he barely succeed to say and went back to the kitchen.

It was the first time that Emily went to his house.It was a beautiful modern home with a huge garden and a pool. She was in front of the window and she saw something like a basketball field. She definitely would ask him about that later. She moved to the living room where there were many pictures of Mavi.She smiled when she saw Stephen holding a newborn Mavi. And then she saw a picture from Stephen's wedding with Cassandra.'' Ι'am here as his friend.Right? Still she had the feeling of guilt and hurt at the same time.''What am I doing here? Why am I doing this to myself and him? We will only end up hurt!'' she thought and she was ready to run away when Stephen came by her side. He saw that she was looking at his wedding picture. He took her hand.

''Come on, dinner's ready''

''Stephen, I..''she never managed to complete her sentence.

''Shhh, come with me.''he pulled her to the dinning room.

There was a small dining table with candles and low light. The sight was beautiful' 'Crap. Why he has to be so fucking perfect?''she thought

''Stephen everything is beautiful but I'm feeling like I should go.''

He saw how hurt her eyes were and tried to light up the atmosphere. ''Nonsense. Sit down or I'm going to tickle you until you don't have any other choice'.'He pulled her chair.

That made Emily laugh. He knew how ticklish she was as a person. Whenever she said no to him, he tickled her to have his way.She always ends up in tears and doing what he wants.

''Ok, fine.I surrender only because I'm hungry''

''At your services, My Lady. I will bring your dinner immediately.''He made a bow and left.

Emily was feeling better now. Stephen always had a way to make her smile.

He returned with two plates.''I'm not the best cook, but I hope you'll like it.''he said as he left her the plate. He made stakes with green salad.

He took his glass of wine ''To a beautiful night!''

''To a beautiful night!''she responded.

They both ate and talk about everything.When they finished they took their glasses of wine and sat on the living room.

They sat very close. Emily could feel his leg touching hers. That gave her goose bumps. All the things she thought they could do.''No Em, don't go there''she thought and took another sip of her wine, but Stephen had other intentions. He had his wine in one hand and with the other he draws circles on her bare back. In his eyes there were lust and desire just like in hers.

''I think we should call it a night. We both have a big day tomorrow and it's pretty late.''She began to stand up but he held her down.

''Don't go just yet. I love having you here.''

''Ok, but just another half hour''she couldn't resist him

''You’ll have a big scene tomorrow, right?''

''Yeah a fight. I just hope that Simon will let me do the stunt.''

''I always admired you for that.''

''For what?''

''You know, you always want to do your own stunts. You don't care if it's dangerous and you'll end up hurt. If anyone else was at your place I don't think that they would spend so much energy.They will let the stunt performer do all the hard work.''she looked at him with so much adoration in her eyes.

He took a hold of her hand, tugging her toward him. One arm slid around her waist, crushing her against him, as his hand went up to the curve of her neck. He drew her mouth to his, and she closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers.His fingers curled up into the hair at the nape of her neck. She didn't realize she was kissing him back, but then her arms went around his neck.She knew that they should stop but she couldn't let him go.Suddenly she pulled back, breathing heavily with her forehead pressed against his. She pulled away.

''I should go.Thanks for the dinner it was delicious. I have to go''

''Emily..''

''No I..I am...Bye''she took her things and vanished from his house.

He touched his lips and let a sigh come out. Why couldn't he control himself when she was around him?

He did the dishes and went straight to bed. He should do something about their situation.He didn't think that he was able to hold back from her much longer.

 

The next day they were never alone, so he couldn't talk to her a lot. When they finished shooting, he decided to go to her place.They needed to talk.

After 20 minutes he was in front of her door. He pushed the bell.

Emily opened the door and was surprised with an idyllic image with Stephen carrying a large box of pizza. This had to be a heavenly image.

"Hello, Em.We didn't have much time to talk today, so I got us a pizza margarita. "

"Pizza? Are you trying me to buy me out with pizza?"

''Maybe I am trying to do just that'' he said with a smirk.

"Have a seat, I'll get something for us to drink. Beer is ok for you? "

"Yes, thank you.Last night was enjoyable." he started to say.

"It was really nice''

''Em, I'm here to talk about how you left''

''Please Stephen, don't. Not tonight. Let's just watch a movie and just spent some time together, no expectations. I can't deal with this yet.''She went to the kitchen and took a beer.

"Here is your beer. What movie do you want to watch? "

"Batman Begins.The Dark Knight, you know I love Nolan as a filmmaker.''

''Perfect, I just bought the blue-rays last week. "

"A story about a fallen hero..one fighting with his identity. "

"You are not a fallen hero, Stephen. You are as moral as I could imagine a superhero in real life. And the fact that you know when you do something wrong and try to regulate your conduct shows exactly that you have a solid conscience. "

"And if I ever stepped on the wrong path, I believe you would be there, fiercely defending me, while showing me the way home. " Stephen took hold of her hand.

"Yes, Stephen, the way home. To your family. "She says and pushed the button to start the movie. The rest of the movie was enjoyable, the space between them having reduced as the hours passed. Stephen was just preparing to leave when there was a knock on the door. Clearly mortified, Emily rushed to unlock the door.

"Mom, you're here earlier. "

"Well, I have a patient in the morning so I thought you didn't mind if I dropped Ophie before midnight. She's in the car. I'll leave this casserole of poutine in the kitchen, so you go get her ".

Her mom stepped inside the apartment, where she was confronted with the reality. Stephen Amell, her daughters co-star was sitting in the living room. They were engulfed in the most guilty energy she has ever seen.

"Mom, this is Stephen, Stephen, this is my mother, Mrs. Camille Rickards. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam! "

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Amell. Em, please go get Ophy from the car".

"Ok, I'll be right back. "

Mrs Rickards left the casserole on the kitchen aisle, and turned to Stephen with the most serious look on her face.

"My daughter is very special, isn't she? "

"Yes, she is. She's an amazing actress, really passionate and a source of positivity on set. We are very lucky that we found her. She's the heart of the series. "

"There're no coincidences my dear, just as there is no coincidence in the fact that we are happy when the sun is warming our faces. So what are you doing here, Mr. Amell?"

"I was passing by, we had something to talk about work."

Stephen was livid and silently praying that Emily returns quicker with Ophelia.

"Is okay, Mr. Amell, I'm not here to judge you for your faithfulness.There are no mismatched goals between you and me, we only want the best for her, right? "

"You are right, Mrs Rickards."

Luckily, Emily returned with Ophelia. Stephen took the opportunity to escape the weird conversation:

"Emily, thank you for having me over to talk about the script, especially at this hour. Sorry if I disturbed you, I'll see you tomorrow. It was a pleasure Mrs Rickards. "

"Good night Stephen."

Left alone with her mother, Emily was dreading that her mother knew everything.

"So the role you were auditioning, was the mistress of Mr. Amell? 

''Mom, I swear it's not like that''

''This is painfully obvious, my dear."

"Mom, I know that is immoral, please don't say I'm a horrible human being. I know I am. "

"You are not Emily, but please before moving forward consider if he needs you more than he needs his family. Think seriously if you need him more than his family needs him. I don't want you to be hurt, my precious baby. I will respect your decision, because I know you are intuitive and wise. I trust you."

"Thank you Mom, I love you so much! " 

Her mother left knowing two things that her daughter was deeply falling in love with her co-star and the second thing that afraid her the most was that her married co-star was also in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo another kiss.Sorry guys but i can't help myself and....i'm warning you they'll be more intimate at the future.
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	10. Harbouring Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is back and everything goes to hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys did you miss me?here it's chapter 10.I really don't like Cassandra.i like her being in crazy,bitchy mood..Am i a bad person?

Emily woke up and realized she was late.She didn't really want to wake up.She had this perfect dream where she and Stephen were walking on the beach hand in hand, laughing and enjoying each other.It was a beautiful dream, but that was just it a in the realm of imagination.She popped in the shower and tried not to think about her dream.30 minutes later she was ready to go to work, but her car had a different opinion and refuse to come to live. She tried the key in the contact for a few more times but nothing.''Crap I'm going to be late'' she thought. She took her phone and without even thinking she dialed Stephen's number. He picked it up immediately.

''Good morning Em. How are you?''

''Good morning Stephen. I’m having a bad morning, my car’s engine has a problem. Can you please pick me up?

''Sure, I was on my way to the set. I'll be there in 10'' 

''Thanks. Enormously!''

His car stopped in front of her apartment 10 minutes later. She got in the car and was surprised by the easiness of the situation. Having someone to always be there for you….

''Hi. Thanks for doing this Stephen.'' Emily said.

''It's nothing really.How did you sleep?''He gave her a warm smile

She blushed ''Good you?''

''Me too.Cassandra returned last night.''

''Oh, you must be relieved now.''

''I was just glad to see Mavi. I've missed her so much.''

The radio started to play ''I knew you were trouble'' by Taylor Swift and Emily started to sing along. He loved to hear her sing, because, like every part of her it was full of energy and charm.Her voice was so angelic he could hear her forever. He didn't realize that he was smiling to himself.

''What?'' Emily said ''Did I bother you?''

''No, no please keep going. I love to hear you singing!''

Emily's smile became so wide ''Well then your wish is my desire!''

They arrived on the set and each one went to their trailers.

 

They were shooting 2x09 where Felicity hugs Oliver for the first time.

They heard ''Action''and they began shooting. Felicity came quickly to give Oliver a hug. When Stephen touched Emily he didn't want to let go of her, her warmth was all he wanted to feel. He sensed the caress of her warm breath on his neck and time stopped once again. How could she possess such a power over him, how could she transform everything else into light? It was inexplicable what this woman did to him. He reluctantly lets her go, but does the imprudence of looking one more time in her beautiful eyes and the desire to kiss her and hold her in his arms were overwhelming. He recollected his thoughts and they continued shooting. He didn't see that Cassandra was also on set, watching them shooting the scene.

They heard ''Cut'' and they stopped.

''Guys, I'm starving.Wanna get lunch?''she said to Stephen and David.

''Sure, I'm starving too!''David said

Before Stephen could answer Cassandra appeared from behind him and kissed him.''Hey, Cas when did you came''

''Not a long time ago. Hi David. Hi Emily, it's so good to see you!''she said with a malicious voice.

''Hi!''they both said.

''Where you guys going to lunch?''

''Yes, we were about to.''Stephen said

''Ok, where to? she asked

Stephen and Emily froze. Emily didn't want to have lunch with her. She couldn't even look at her. Stephen on the other hand didn't want Emily to feel awkward.''Why don't we have lunch alone in my trailer?''

''No, come on we can go to your trailer later''

Emily felt her knees shake. Fortunately, Colton offered her a diplomatic excuse.''Em, I really need to talk to you'' he said

''Is everything alright?''she looked worried while the others looked confused

''Yeah, I just need you.Come on''

''Sorry guys, I can't come to lunch right now…'' she said and left with Colton

''What's going on? Are you alright?''she asked

''Are you?''

''What?''

''I'm fine, I just saw you there and you looked like you wanted someone to save you.''

She immediately hugged him ''I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you.''

''So do you wanna grab something and go to my trailer and see an episode of Orphan Black?

When the episode ended, they were preparing to go back to set when Cassandra came in their way.

"Hey, can I talk to you privately for a couple of seconds?

"Cassandra, hello, yes of course." The impending sense of doom that was approaching Emily was overwhelming. This is like a cliché, here she was going to embrace what   
Cassandra suspected. Nevertheless, she would welcome this discussion. If falling in love with a married man is her sin, she deserves the punishment, she'll embrace the humiliation.

Colton left, throwing a last sympathetic look to Emily,he couldn't save her again,he knew what was going to follow.

They went to Emily's trailer."You know why I'm here right? So don't make the conversation meaningless by denying that you have an affair with my husband"Emily was expecting frustration and resentment, but the tone in which Cassandra was addressing her was more that that. The only intention of this conversation was to dehumanize her, to ostensibly humiliate her. In the broadest sense of the word, she was not expecting that Cassandra would be so hateful. Then again, it was the first time when she fell in love with a guy and worse, with a man that already has a family.

''Cassandra, I can assure you i don't have an affair with your husband.''

Stepping more into her personal space Cassandra interrupted her: "Don't try to deny it!You made my husband violates our vows! You threw yourself at his feet!"

"Wait, no, I would never do such a thing! 

"Never do such a thing?So how are you going to call this: a non sexual, but very intense relationship that you have with my husband! Stop trying to pose in an angel, you are a worthless being!" Cassandra was now screaming and the conversation was beginning to be really uncomfortable.

"Please, Cassandra lets talk civilized. There is no need for screams."

"No need for screams, don't play this game with me. I'll destroy you. What did he promise you after a night of fucking, that he'll leave his family for you! You are delusional, little girl, that will never happen!"

"Cassandra, please, there is no need to threaten me. I don't have an affair with Stephen and would never destroy a family. Please, you have to understand me that I tried my best in order to control everything and not to hurt anyone! "

" Such a martyr! You are so selfless and understanding! You have this pristine image, the saint in the eyes of everyone on the set and the fans. What will happen if I tell the press that my husband has an affair with his younger co-star who is nothing more than a woman without values. The press will eat you alive, nobody will ever hire you again. My husband, they will forgive, if he comes back to me and redeems himself, but you, you will be the most hated woman in every American family!"

 

Meanwhile, after leaving Cassandra with Emily, Colton went to Stephen, who was discussing stunts details with the stunt team. He approached them and interrupted Stephen:"Man, can I ask you something?"

Stephen approached:"Cassandra is in Emily's trailer. And she seemed upset. I didn't want to leave Emily alone, but I didn't have a choice. Please go and control the situation"  
Stephen's mind went blank, he imediatly left towards her trailer and the next thing he knew was hearing hateful words coming from Cassandra and echoing in Emily's trailer as he approached.

He opened the door and was confronted with a dreadful imagine: a fuming Cassandra was practically latching at Emily, addressing her threats while Emily just endured. When she spotted Stephen, Emily was practically crushed under Casandra's words. Words that she deserved. So she chose to walk away, she passed by Stephen, who tried to catch her hand and continued walking out of her trailer, leaving the"happy couple" behind her.

“Cassandra, what where you’re doing, lashing at Emily that way?”

“Of course, you defend her, I’m the one that is stealing someones’s husband. You are unbelievable!”

“Cassandra, please be civil, I work here and I don’t want our family problems to become a subject of gossip at work. Really! I don’t understand how in the world did you consider is proper to come here and call Emily a whore''

“Emily, Emily is a saint, right, please if you want to protect her reputation, you’ll have to be more convincing and stop screwing that kid!”

''I told you i don't have an affair with her. Cassandra, you are furious, I’m pissed off, is better to stop until we say more bad things one to the other. “

“You can’t imagine how humiliating this is for me, to come here and she dared to ignore me, lie to me in the face''

“Cassandra, Emily did the right thing by not confronting you, she’s clearly wiser and knows when to ignore an impulsive response!”

“Do you even hear yourself, do you hear how you protect her and how you despise me? What have I done to you? Am I not a good wife, I moved to another country for you, I gave you a daughter and this is how you repay me? You look down on me, at everything I do? I’m impulsive, I can’t control myself, I’m acting like a mad dog! She’s an angel, she’s wise and proper! If she was so damn proper she wouldn’t lure you to commit adultery!”

“You are not listening to me!“

“We were perfectly happy together until she came! Are you blaming me for the fact that you are having an affair? You have no guilt, no shame! You are just a bastard!”

“I’m not blaming you Cassandra is just that we are unhappy together. You are unhappy and I’m unhappy so why are we here, screaming at each other?”

“Because we took a vow, because we have a family. Is not about you and me, is about our family. But family can go to hell because you are sleeping with that teenager!”

''I’m not sleeping with her! And she’s 22, she’s my co-star, a good girl, and yes, is true, we’re developing a close relationship, but there is nothing adulterous between us. So leave her out of our disputes!''

Cassandra was fuming“I should believe you that you are just friend with someone of the opposite sex which, who is fresh and pretty, but of course if you say so I should take your words for granted and not believe in her“fallen nature,” blindly trust you that there is not an adulterous relationship, there is just great intimacy!“You don’t see, she’s like a sickness, she’s engaging you in this craziness!”

''Cas, she’s innocent in this, she’s not doing anything, stop blaming her for something she did not do. What do you plan to do with the imputation of guilt on someone innocent! Blame me if you want, stop harassing her! “

“Yes, because you are merely friends”, she said mockingly.

“So infidelity is not our problem here, am I so unattractive I’m sexually depriving you? It’s my fault, right? What do you plan to do? Will you leave me and Mavi, run into the sunset with her? Ask me for a divorce? Think about it Stephen, you are becoming just one of those men unsatisfied with their family life and searching for adrenaline. Searching for a younger girl to make you feel interesting, because your family is making you feel average, but she, she makes you feel so special.”

“Stop it, just stop talking about her this way! She’s not corrupting me, she’s not a monster. We have a problem, we as a couple. Look, I have to go back to the set, we will talk about this tonight, just don’t do anything stupid. Just wait for me at home and we will try to have a reasonable conversation.” 

They both left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	11. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Walker Stalker Con Chicago things are happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back!I really missed Emily from today's panel so i decided to write a new chapter.Marc's Guggenheim latest spoilers about Olicity got me really,really apset.I can't understand that guy!Seriously!!Anyway i hope you will enjoy the chapter.
> 
> READ!!!!!  
> The present chapter is simply an allusion to real life events,such as Chicago Walker Stalker Con. All real life events are transformed according to my perception. The goal of this chapter is not to romanticize sexual or emotional infidelity. In the likelihood of being offended by a "fictional relationship" such as the one presented here, please remember that this is fiction, not an homage, not a voyeuristic speculation of ones private life.

Few days have passed after Cassandra’s and Stephen’s big fight and they were still not on good terms. Cassandra was always mad and when Stephen tried to talk to her, she would always became even more angry and all attempts of conversation ended in screams. He couldn't take it anymore. Thank god for the Walker Stalker Con Chicago, he could use some days out of that hostile environment. Stephen, Emily and David would advertize Arrow and his cousin Robbie, from the series ‘The Tomorrow Teople’. He was so happy that he could spend some relax time with his friends.The hard part was to inform Cassandra about his impending trip.They had just finished lunch when he decided it was the perfect time to tell her.

 

''So I have a panel at Chicago for the weekend, Arrow stuff related.''he said calmly.

 

'She just nodded.''Is Robbie going to be with you? I talked to Italia and she said he's going as well.''

 

''Yeah, he has a panel too. David's going to be there.''he pauses for a second ''And Emily too.''he waits for her reaction.

 

''Great, so it's just a love trip with your mistress?''she was furious.

 

''Please don't start again. I'm NOT having an affair with Emily. She's going to be there doing her job because the producers said so. End of the story.''

 

''I wouldn't mind coming too,but of course you wouldn't want me to screw your plans''

 

''Pfff, come if you want, but what about Mavi? You're going to drag her too? I"m going for my work ,not for vacations.''

 

''Fine, whatever.''she said and left the room.

Stephen closed his eyes and took a deep breath.He just couldn't live like this anymore.

 

Meanwhile, Emily was getting her suitcase ready with Colton and Willa.

 

''Thank guys for being here.I missed hanging with you two.''

 

''I miss you too Em. So is everything ready for the weekend?''Willa said

 

''Yeah, just some small things. I'm really excited, I really needed a vacation.''

 

''I'm so jealous right now. I wish I could come.''Colton said

 

''You can. I have some space in my suitcase.''

 

''Haha, very funny Em. So are you going to be just you, Stephen, David and Robbie?''

 

''Yeah,maybe Italia will come as well. I don't really know.Come on, let's just order something and watch a movie.''

 

Two days later everyone was in front of the airport. Emily was running a little bit late.

 

''And the Queen just arrived!''Stephen said playfully

 

''You wish Amell.''Emily said with a smile.

 

''Come on, the two of you stop teasing each other and let's grab our tickets.''David said

 

It turns out that she and Stephen would be sitting together. David and Robbie sat in front of them.

 

''Do you want the window seat, cause we can switch ?''Stephen asked her

 

''Yeah, thanks.''

 

''Let's take a photo.''Robbie suggested

 

They all smiled to the camera and then took their seats. Emily and Stephen took some more photos just the two of them. First, they were only selfies, but then Emily's angelic face fit so well with the sky background and he started taking pictures with her looking at the sky and then making funny poses.When she fell asleep, he had time to contemplate her photos so many times that he lost count. She was so beautiful, an angelic presence.He leaned down and saw that her head was resting on his shoulder and she was smiling at her sleep.He smiled too.

 

After a couple of hours they landed in Chicago.They had the panel later the afternoon, so they have time to go to the hotel and relax. Everyone had their own room. They checked in and then went for a coffee.The hours passed and they had to go to the panel.Sign autographs, give interviews.

 

After 4 hours they finished and went to dinner.They all sat there laughing and having small conversation. Emily's phone buzzed. It was a text from Colton.

''How is everything going? CH ''

 

''Amazing. We are having dinner now and me and Robbie are trying to convince David and Stephen to go to a club.''was her quick reply.

 

''Good luck with that. So how are you and Stephen?''Colton said

 

''We are good.Text you later.Love you Haynes.''

 

''Love you too and be careful Em.Don't drink too much''

 

''I won't'' was her last reply putting the phone down.

 

Stephen was sitting next to Em and wanted to see who was she texting with.''Was it Grand?Or maybe it was Colton. God, why am I so jealous?''he thought.

 

Robbie saw that Stephen was desperate to know who was Emily texting to and asked her to relax his cousin.

 

''What's up Em? Hot new boyfriend?''

 

''No, no, just Colton, making sure everything is ok. Guys come on, let's go clubbing.''

 

''No Em, don't insist''David said.

 

''Come on, just for a little. Please please please Stephen''She gave him her puppy eyes.

 

Damn, why did she do that? He couldn't resist her puppy eyes ''Fine, but only for a little.''Stephen said

 

''Ok, great, let's go back to the hotel to shower and change. Come on.''

Everyone laughed at her.

 

Two and a half hours later all three of them waited Emily at the reception. When she came, Stephen‘s eyes popped out. She was way too appealing with that dress to go out. She wore a pink sparkly short dress that hugged her body like a second skin.Her hair was straight and she wore nude stilettos that made her legs look ''very, very long'' Stephen thought.

 

''Wow, Rickards you're looking Hot''Robbie said

 

''Mmmhh''David agreed.

 

Stephen couldn't a say a word, when she turned to him:''Don't you like it, Stephen?''

 

''You look beautiful. Are you sure you want to go out like this? There are many guys out there that..''he couldn't even finish his sentence.

 

''It's a good thing I have you 3 to protect me.''she said 

They arrived at the club and found a spot at the bar. They ordered and then Emily and Robbie went to the dance floor. After a few dances they came back to finish their drinks. They did some shots and they were all having a great time until some guy tries to approach Emily.

 

''Hey, are you playing Felicity Smoak on Arrow?'' he was a tall dark haired guy.

 

' Yeah, that would be me.I'm Emily''

 

''Hi, I'm Cris.It's so good to meet you. My sister Mary is a big fan of yours. She wants to be an IT girl and meet her Vigilante.''

 

''Haha, really? How old is she?''

 

''She is 12. I'm also a big fan of yours and I would regret it if I didn't ask you to dance with me.''

 

''It would be my pleasure.''She took his hand and went to the dance floor.

 

Stephen was already hating the guy.''Relax''Robbie said.

 

''I'm perfectly fine Rob.''

 

''Yeah, I can see that…''Robbie said as he rolled his eyes.

 

''Well guys, it looks that our girl is having a good time, why aren't we calling it off?

 

''You guys go. I'll finish my drink and I make sure if she wants to go back to the hotel or not.''Stephen said.

 

''Ok, see you in the morning''

 

Robbie and David left and Stephen finished his drink in one sip and headed to the dance floor where Emily was.

 

''May I cut in?''she said and it was like using his Arrow voice.

 

''Stephen hey,no of course not. Jesus, is so nice to see the Arrow .''

 

Chris left and Stephen took Emily closer to him as they were dancing on “Diamonds” by Rihanna.

 

''I thought you didn't like dancing''

 

''I still hate it..But I would prefer to dance than look who that guy was molesting you.''

 

Emily didn't say anything. She just rests her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

 

They finished the song,''Come on, let's get out of here.''he said. They got out of the club and Stephen started to go to his left, which was the opposite direction their hotel was.

 

''Stephen, where are we going? The hotel is on the other way''

 

''It's a surprise.I saw it earlier.Come on''

 

He took her to a 24h open ice cream shop.

 

''Oh my god, Stephen''she gave him a bright smile. They both took mint chip and went to the park near their hotel.

 

''You know they ship us in real life.''she said suddenly'' I was on Twitter one day and I kept seeing these collages and photos of us.''

 

''Hahaha, really? What's our ship name?''

 

''Stemily.They call us Stemily!''

 

''Nice i like it! We're like Brangelina.''Stephen said

 

''Don't say that Stephen. Angelina destroyed the marriage between Brad and Jennifer.''

 

''Yeah, but it was for the best.They are together after all those years and have so many kids.They're happy. Don't you wanna be like Angelina Jolie?''

 

''I can't be like her.''

 

''You can if you want to.''

 

''Stephen what are you saying exactly?''

 

''Emily, for the last days I was thinking about us and I can't hide it anymore.I need you.''

 

''Stephen, I know what you're saying, but I'm not that kind of a person! No matter what I feel for you I could never take another's woman man.I can't destroy a family!''

 

''You're not destroying anything! Why don't you give us a chance? How can you give up what we have without even trying? Since the day I met you 2 years ago I can't stop thinking about you.You are the woman that I L...''

 

''Non don't you say it. You love Cassandra. She is the one for you.''

 

''I only knew her 6 months before we got married and I never felt with her how I feel for you.I thought back then that I have found my half, but I was wrong! The one for me stands in front of me! Give us a chance! We can be awful, so we'll go back being friends and co-workers, but unhappy, renouncing to the best thing that has happened to us! What we feel is one in a life time thing''. He grabbed her and kissed her like there is no tomorrow. She put her hands on his neck and pulled him closer.She couldn't fight it anymore. When they both needed air they broke the kiss.He started to kiss her neck.

 

''Not here, what if someone sees us?

 

He gave her a quick peck ''Do you want to go back to the hotel?''

 

She couldn't speak,she just nodded yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things happened.Please make sure you WILL READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	12. An Inevitable Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Emily and Stephen go back to the hotel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!!!!!!!!  
> The following chapters address the theme of adultery and describe a fictional story. If this is a taboo for you, please stop reading this story. I don’t want to contaminate moral perspectives with my fictional representations of reality. Please limit the reading of this fan fiction to what it is: pure fiction and don’t demonize characters. Adultery should not be viewed as more than a plot device, so put distance between the story, the romanticized aspect of such a relationship and any potential moral boycotts that may emerge!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your beautiful comments.I'm so sorry that i don't reply to each and everyone of you.When i started to write this story i couldn't imagine people being obsessed with it!THANK YOU AGAIN ALL...

They went to Emily's room, while their breathing rates were fluctuating in accordance with the anticipation. She had only managed to close the door when she felt him behind her, grabbing her and pushing her to the door. He captured her lips with a display of affection, giving away more than passion and intimacy. Emily's purse dropped to the floor as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. He pulled her tightly to his chest as their kiss grew more heated and frantic, kissing and exploring every inch of her mouth. His tongue wrestled with hers in a fight for a dominance neither one of them wants, as they value more as one. Her fingers clawed against his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. She wanted him now, she forgot everything she was only responding to the subtleties of each breath.What they were doing was wrong , but she couldn't think of anything other than the fact that it offered a palpable demonstration of love.The build up over the past couple of months had been torturous.

''Stop thinking'' he said and grabbed her hands and held them to the side as his mouth left her lips and turned his attention to her neck. He bit down on her collarbone, then flicked his tongue over the spot soothing the sensation, they were so attuned to each other. Her head arched back as his lips rubbed over her throat softly kissing it. Emily clenched his shoulders when she felt his hands trailed down her sides before gripping the edge of the dress she was wearing. He slowly slid it up until he had it over her head and on the floor of the entryway. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her slow and deep as his hands trailed up and down her back. Shivers of pleasure pulsed through her body at each pass of his hands. She started unbuttoning his shirt.''Take it off,now.''she barely managed to say. He removed his shirt.

He picked her as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. They began moving toward the bed. He gently placed her on the bed, her warm body hit the cool sheets. There was no distance between their bodies, as she was on alert and with every touch from him, felt chills running through her. He started a trail of kisses down between her breasts. Emily began to moan as Stephen's mouth inched closer to her breast. His hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra. He tossed it to the side and started to lick around her breast purposely avoiding her nipple as she wriggled beneath him.''Be patient baby…''he looked at her said with a teasing smile. When she saw the teasing in his smile and face, she almost called him a sexy jerk, until she felt his mouth capture her breast with him gently biting her nipple. His eyes shut as she bit down on her lip to suppress the loud moan coming from her. Stephen licked and sucked her nipple to her other breast mimicking the same routine. He was definitely killing her. Tonight they were two people listening to each other, in an inevitable unity from where their relationship would change.

His head slowly moved down her body,as he turned his attention to her stomach.He could hear her breath hitch as he made his way to her center and was conscious that what they were sharing now will forever remain precious.Her chest rose up and down,with her breath was becoming rapid as he kissed her through her panties.He could feel the heat radiating off her wetness,knowing that he made her fell this way turned him on even more.He kissed the inside of her thighs,before he sat up to finally remove her panties.He ran his hand along her thighs, dragging his nails against her skin, slowly pulling her panties off before tossing them to the side. Who knew that a work related interaction that could be so intense?

He gazed at her, seeing her eyes full of lust and desire before he lowered himself between her legs again. He took her legs and placed one on each shoulder. He gripped her hips and pulled her down towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, with his hand resting on her stomach to hold her in place. He stole one more glance at her before his mouth captured her center,''Stephen!'' as her hands desperately clawed through the short bristly hair on his head. Her moans sent him into overdrive, as his tongue and teeth furiously pleasured every inch of her warm and wet core.

He came up for air, only enough time to slide two fingers into her, and he went back touching her center that was in desperate need of attention. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as he slowly entered and exited her. He could feel she was close. He took his fingers out once more and thrust them back in curving them along the way. He licked her as she came down in waves over his fingers. He was so hard at this point because the reaction her body was having was just too gratifying for him.

He loosened his grip on her as her legs that were weak from pleasure slowly fell off his shoulders. Her chest rose up and down as she panted, trying to recover from the thrill that Stephen had just sent to her. She licked his lips before chewing on his bottom lip. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back, taking off his pants and boxer. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and the curve of her smile when she laid eyes on his hardened and ready manliness. Then reality hit him. He didn't have a condom with him.

She saw his worried look.''What happened? Do you regret it?''she said scared.

''No, it's just I..I don't have a condom with me because I wasn't planning any of this to happen.''

She immediately relaxed ''It's ok , I'm on the pill. I want you Stephen, please ''she hated that she begged, but she needed him inside of her now.  
''Okay''he ran his hand through her hair and leaned forward, capturing her into a searing kiss.

He centered himself between her again as he assumed his position, like in a well know dance holding himself at her entrance.He kept the teasing going as slowly rubbed it up and sown her warm entrance.She withered in anticipation for him to be inside of her. She was so warm, wet and slick. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it on his waist, as she did the same with the other.

He slowly entered her as his name rolled off her lips.''You're so beautiful ''Stephen moaned as her hips rocked against him.He growled her name as he leaned forward to kiss the crook of her neck. He returned to her mouth.The kiss was passionate,as he took his time to slowly lick her lips and slowly pry them open.He sucked on her bottom lip and then danced with her tongue.''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this ''he moaned against her lips. They were enclosed into the other, so intimately bonded, sharing a loving moment. 

Emily couldn't allow words to form, only moans and grunts came out, as Stephen slowly pumped her. He sat and completely removed himself from her, as she whimpered in frustration, before he thrust into her again. Waves of pleasure shot up her spine, as he hit all the right nerves and he allowed himself to respond to each of her physical cues, to the escalation of her breaths, to the rise of her heart beats. They were merely mirrors to each others actions as waves of lava were pouring through their veins..She took her leg and draped it over his shoulder, giving him access to explore even deeper inside of her. He plunged into her all the way in before slowly pulling out her, a routine he repeated like in a dance where they could read and anticipate each others movement. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as their skin slapped against each other.The noise joining the sound of their moans and lust filled groans. Her leg fell down to the bed and she quickly hooked it back around his waist, locking them at the ankle. Stephen could feel her walls clamp down on him as he was locked inside of her. He felt himself reaching the end. He grabbed her legs and gently repositioned them because he wasn't ready to release just yet. His hands came up and gripped her butt as he brought her up and down his member, while Emily was desperately trying to feel him against her hand, she wanted to glide her nails over each row of abs and dig into his skin.Having her on the bed was the perfect mixture of torture and pleasure. He slid into her deeper and deeper and he runs his thumb over her clit, bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

''Stephen,I'm ...''She cried 

''Almost there'', he whispered as he locked eyes with her again. He pulled out of her and tenderly entered her, before slowly going deeper and deeper. He looked over her heated and flustered face, with her blond hair sprayed all over the pillow, with some falling on her face. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. He pulled out of her as he left only the tip in. He leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face as he kissed her nose, cheeks before softly kissing her lips. He did one last hard thrust as she gasped against his lips. He went as deep as he could, hitting the place that made her release over him as he spilled himself inside of her.

He saw her eyes glossed over with tears as he wrapped her in his arms as he held on tight to her. He rolled onto his side, as he pulled her close. She laid his head on his chest as their fingers locked together. He kissed the top of her head and she placed a kiss on his chest. They were just two people listening to each other, as her body was curved into his perfectly and he caressed her with his free hand.

''Come on, let's get some sleep.''he said and kiss her forehead.

She turned and kissed him softly on the lips ''Goodnight.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the following events, please adopt a cautionary position because the events presented here are foremost fictional and do not constitute an intention to bring any harm to ones personal life. It can be easily understood why the readers might find this chapter morally hazardous, but my intention is not to cause discomfort.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	13. Under The Judging Eyes Of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys.I'm socked with the Olicity deleted kiss.I'm dying right now..
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support.Keep the #trash going!!!

The cruel white light that was coming through the window was dissolving the silence of last night. Maybe the darkness made it convenient, but now, under the morning sun, what they did was no longer hidden by obscurity. And frankly, it terrified her : here she was naked in a hotel bed, next to a married man. What they just did was so wrong, and yet how can love ever lead to something so wrong? Emily closed her eyes to contemplate and calm herself before facing Stephen, who was still sleeping soundless, half covering her with his body. Inside of her a battle was taking place. One side of her was feeling gratified for the glorious moments they shared, but her other side was plunging into remorse. She committed a serious mistake, a most awful act. All of her life she was under the impression that she knew what was wrong and right. Tonight she burned all the bridges, she focussed only on affection and that should fill her with shame. Now it was too late to say “no”, to take back time because the wrong was done.

 

Emily remained motionless on the bed as remorse embraced her in a tight grip. What would her parents think what would the world think of her? Cassandra was right calling her shameless, she was the most sinful of women . The guilt was haunting her and as she reflected on her mistake she felt even more vile. Because even if this night was everything she has ever wanted, from the tender touches, to the passionate looks and meaningful unity they experienced, last night was wrong.

 

Overwhelmed with regret and shame for what she has done, Emily tried to rise from the bed where she was entrapped by Stephen's body.That night constructed the most precious memory she could have, experiencing such a love through a simple act: giving herself to him. She will forever be lost in him and he in her so now the necessary separation would not be so horrible, just locked away in a memory box, forever closed. An materialization of their dreams took place and what more could they hope? What more would she hope? Cassandra’s words were still in her mind like seeds of self doubt. Has she done this in an immoral act to secure Stephen by her side? This is what Cassandra told her from the beginning, that she’s a low woman, polluting her husband honor.

 

Her attempts to escape Stephens warm confinement definitely had unexpected results, as Stephen seemed to wake up. Still lulled by sleep, his voice was vibrant and again calmed her self doubt.

 

''Good morning, beautiful”

 

Tentatively, she tried to swallow her tears and control her trembling voice powerfully charged of guilt.

 

“Good morning, Stephen”

 

“Hey, what's wrong, why you have this petrified look on your face? Are you alright?

 

''Yes, I’m alright…'' she tried to be as confident and sure as she could seem right now. She was failing miserably and Stephen was seeing through her veil of confidence, was surely registering all that self doubt.

 

Raising her face to look him in the eyes, he broke the silence:”Emily, do you regret what happened? Did you hate it?”

 

''No, it was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me, but..'' she took a deep breath'' why do I feel so disgusted with myself, for God’s name, I made you commit adultery, Stephen!”

 

“Emily, please don’t say such a thing. You could never sin, you are too pure and too selfless giving to ever do such a thing!”

 

“I slept with a married man, I think the catholic definition for what we did is sin”. 

 

''Don’t ever blame yourself for something you can’t control. If I was happy in my marriage, I would not have done this.''

 

''I know, you are such a good man, Stephen.''

 

Stephen interrupted her reply with a passionate and heavy kiss. The kiss was so passionate it was clouding her thoughts, but it sure made a point if he wanted to show her that they were both incapable of stopping.

 

“Emily, if it was adultery, then we have committed it long before, when we fell in love with each other. Don’t blame yourself for something neither of us can control. What the world understands by adultery is a conventional nature for respecting one’s partner. Right now you are my partner, for me, is you who I think about every morning at dawn and you are my last thought before sleep. So yes, don’t ever assume that you made me break my vows. It was something as natural as us feeling attracted to each other. And we have always been attracted towards the other, like 2 drops of water. Falling in love with you was the best and worst thing that could happen to me. It was the worst because I am a married man and I have responsibilities, because I never intended to fall in love with you, but I need you like a need air. It was the best because you're it for me. You're the girl I want and need to be with. You are a woman next to whom I want to have a life with. I love you Emily. I am truly in love with you .You have come into my life and completely changed my destiny.

 

Emily just sat still. It was like Stephen's words had cemented her to her seat. He had rendered her speechless once again. There were so many things that she wanted to tell him. How much last night meant to her, that besides her guilt, waking up in his embrace made her heart beat faster.That she could get used to waking up like this. How much she loved him and how profoundly the sincerity in his voice was overwhelming her,as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

Stephen ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe away a tear had escaped.''Hey, hey don't cry''

 

Emily grabbed Stephen's face and planted a kiss on his lips.''I didn't plan to fall for you. And I tried so much to fight it because it was wrong, it's still wrong, but...I can't help it. I can't help the way I feel about you, that with every touch, every smile I feel butterflies in my stomach. That when you hold me the whole world, every remorse, every trace of guilt disappears. I am in love with you Stephen.''

 

''I am in love with you too Em''he kissed her. This kiss was demanding and insistent and full of promises. His tongue demanding entrance which she gave willingly. When his tongue stroked hers, her hands flying to his face, nails scraping in his stubble as he pulled needy little noises from the back of her throat. 

 

She had pushed him onto his back and was draped over his chest when the need for air made her draw back. “Wow, we’re good at that.” she blurted out without meaning to, but Stephen’s loud laugh saved her from feeling embarrassed. He buried a hand in her tangled hair and looked at her with such emotion in his eyes, it took her breath away.''“As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, you need to leave before anyone sees you.''

 

''And here I thought that we had breakfast in bed.''

 

She made a putty face:''I would love that, but everyone would be looking for us.''

 

''Let me take care of it.''He got up from the bed and fund his jeans. He took the phone and texted Robbie. Then he turned to Emily and said ''All set'' with a smile.

 

''What have you done?''

 

''I just texted Robbie to tell him that we returned very late and I need some sleep.''

 

''And what am I going to say? Doesn't that look suspicious?''

 

''Not at all. If Robbie calls, you’ll say the same thing.''

 

''You're unbelievable. You're gonna get us into trouble.''

 

''Shut up and come here.''He opened his arms to embrace her.

 

Then suddenly they hear a knock on the door.''Emily, are you up?''It was Robbie.

 

''Shit. What are we going to do?''she said scared.

 

''Ummm..''Stephen had also frozen.

 

''Go hide in the bathroom.Take your things. GO!''she said''Yeah, Robbie just a minute. She took a robe and when she made sure that Stephen was in the bathroom she opened the door.

 

''Good morning sleepy head!''Robbie said as he walked in her room.

 

''Morning…''she tried to sound sleepy.

 

''I heard you and Stephen stayed up late to the club?''

 

''Yeah..You know what i'm going to sleep a little more. I feel like a zombie''

 

Robbie didn't make any comments:''Ok Em, see you later'' he just gave her a smile and left.

 

The bathroom door opened:''What happened?''

 

''I think he believed me''

 

''Ok God''he came closer and gave her a soft kiss.

 

''We act like children.''

 

''One of us is.''

 

''I am not 32 years old, hiding from my cousin in a bathroom.''she said mildly amused.

 

''So now I am too old for you? You're going to regret saying that.''He quickly picked her up, bridal style and laid her in bed.''I am going to tickle you until you beg for forgiveness!''

 

''No, please, Stephen don't..''

 

He started to tickle her viciously while kissing her neck. Soon enough, she was crying:''Stephen stop!''

 

''Not until you beg.''

 

''Fine, I beg of you, stop.''He stopped and give her a kiss

 

''Wasn't so hard, was it?''

 

''You're unbelievable''

 

He settled himself on top of her, his weight pressing her down into the mattress. Stephen’s kisses were soft and sweet. He coaxed her to open for him and gently slid his tongue inside as she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. He loved to hear that sound so he started to lick and nibble a trail down the slender column of her throat.

 

Emily tilted her head to the side to give him better access and then her fingers sank into his hair, keeping him close.''Stephen''

 

She immediately rolled them to be on top of him:''My turn''she said. She started a trail of kissed from his mouth, to his neck and his abs. She made sure to lick them all.

 

''Ohh, Emily''

 

''Revenge's a bitch isn't she?''

 

She returned to his mouth and later the room was filled with both of their moans.

 

After making love again, they ordered breakfast. When she picked it up and turned to go to bed again, she saw that Stephen was still in bed, leaning casually on the pillows, white linens standing out in stark contrast to his tanned skin as he checked his phone for messages. She’d never seen anything so sexy in her entire life. A strangled noise came from her without warning and he looked up, giving her a lazy grin that did nothing to calm her racing heart. She’d taken four steps across the floor before she even realized she was moving. 

 

''Breakfast is here''

 

They ate and when was the time for Stephen to leave, they both felt very strange. Being together felt so natural.

 

That was their last day in Chicago.They would leave tomorrow morning.They had several interviews and Stephen had one more panel. They haven't seen each other much after this morning.After several hours they returned to the hotel. Robbie had returned earlier, and David was going to have a coffee. Stephen and Emily stepped in the elevator. Stephen pushed her against the wall. Before she knew it, he’s got both of her hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above her head, and he was pinning her to the wall using his hips. His lips were on hers. She moaned into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He took full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. Her tongue tentatively stroked and joined him in a slow erotic dance that’s all about touch and sensation, all motions and grind. He brings his hand up to grasp her chin and holds her in place. She's helpless, her hands pinned, her face held, and his hips restraining her. . she feels his erection through his jeans. 

 

''I missed you''he said

 

''I missed you too.''

 

The elevator stopped, the doors opened,and he pushes away from her in the blink of an eye, leaving her hanging. Three men in business suits look at both of them and smirk as they climb on board. Emily tries to steady her breath.She glances up at him. He looks so cool and calm.''That's so unfair''she thinks.

 

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye, and he gently blows out a deep breath. „Oh,he’s affected all right.”

 

The businessmen exit on the second floor. We have one more floor to travel.

 

''I'am going to get you back for that''Emily said with a smirk

 

''I know'' was all he said

 

They reached their floor and went to their rooms. Chicago was like a dream and just like all dreams came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when they get back?Stay tuned to find out
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones)."


	14. Midnight Escapades Of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words,eight letters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys did you miss me?Thank you all so much for your kind comments.  
> Keep the trash going.Enjoy the chapter :)

Next day they had to take the airplane and go back to Vancouver.Stephen and Emily haven't talked about what will happen between them after they get back.During the flight Emily had used once again Stephen's shoulder as her pillow, but this time Stephen rest his head in hers and fell asleep.When they arrived in Vancouver he asked her if she has her car.When she answers no he offered to give her a lift.On the drive home there were an awkward silence between them.Two days at Chicago felt like paradise for them, but now..they were back and neither one of them wanted to start the conversation about where they were standing. Emily deep inside of her feared that he would regret what happened and go back to his wife.

Stephen as gentleman as always, got out of the car and opened the passenger door.Emily walked out and he immediately handed her her suitcase.

 

''Thanks...So I'll see you at work?''Emily said.

 

"Mmmuum, yeah''Stephen said and gave her a restrained smile.

 

She smiled back and started to walking towards her building.

 

''Em?''

 

She turned around''Yeah?''

 

With two large steps he was in front of her. He placed his hands on her face and leaned to kiss her.It was a soft kiss full with promise. They forgot where they were and what was happening around them. She quickly wrapped her hands in his neck to bring him closer.That was all that he needed.He deepened the kiss as one hand lingered on her face and the other went to her waist.They make out like they were teenagers.When they both needed air they stopped and he rested his forehead onto hers.They both had a big smile. After a minute just looking each other the separate.

 

''Stephen you are crazy.You know that? Anyone could have seen us''

 

''I know, but I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss. Look, I know that we haven't talked and we should, but I meant what I said Emily.”I can't spend another day without you.''

 

''Me too, but there are a lot of things to discuss Stephen''

 

''We will'' he gave her a quick peck and then another one and another one.

 

''Would you like to come upstairs?''she said reluctantly.

 

''As much I would love to, but I have to go back now if I want to see Mavi before she sleeps.But don't worry, I will take your offer another day.''He winked at her.

 

''Okay, Mr. Amell, thank you so much for your ride home. I will see you tomorrow.''she kissed him and opened the door to her building.

 

''Goodnight, Mrs. Rickards''he couldn't take his smile off in the whole drive. He remembered everything they lived in the last 2 days.

 

That night, after putting Mavi to sleep, Stephen returned to the bedroom carefully knowing that usually Cassandra was already asleep. That was not the case tonight. His “wife” was waiting for him in the middle of the bed, wearing a revealing nightgown.

 

Oh, this was not going to end well for either of them.

 

“Stephen, did Mavi go to sleep?”

 

“Yes, I’m going to take a shower and get some sleep, still feel tired after the trip.”

 

“Actually, I thought that maybe tonight we would spend some quality time…Maybe I should join you in the shower”

 

“No, is ok, I will make it quick”

 

What was he thinking, Stephen sighted while closing the bathroom door. He could not touch her now, not after being with Emily. He did’t feel attracted to her and all he could imagine when closing his eyes was Emily. Her porcelain skin, the beauty of her feminine silhouette, her intoxicating smile, her warmth, her face when they reached the peak of pleasure. How can he do something like that? That would be cheating, insulting the trust that they have in each other. He was hers, she was his, they got lost one in the other, melted in one being and now he could never soil that. What he had with her was so precious and so condemned by others, a mixture of opposites, like the two of them.

 

Under the hot water of the shower , he was getting excited merely thinking about her, her vibrant laughter, her devotion and trust in him.

 

The bathroom door opened and Stephen could hear footsteps. Stepping in the shower, Cassandra revealed her naked body to her husband. She took the sponge from his hands and started washing his back….

 

“Cassandra, that is not necessary, I’ve already washed my back”

 

He felt she stilled and turned around. The look on her face was an expression of disgust.

 

“Go to hell! I try my best and this is how you treat me! You are such a bastard! Did she even wash your back and now you don’t need me anymore, merely for this?”

 

“Cassandra , I don’t want to fight, is late, I’m tired ”

 

“You don’t want to fight….”she slapped his naked chest

 

“I can’t get any reaction from you! Is normal to see your wife naked in the shower after many months of sexual pause and have no reaction?”Or is it because only I don’t get sex in this house!”

 

''Stop it, ok, just don’t start this now''

 

“You are such a hypocrite, go live with her, you bastard!”

 

She stepped out of the shower and for a second Stephen thought that he ought to seek her, to talk to her…but his body was stone still under the shower. Why was he here, he never wanted this, the endless fight, the endless remorse, the double life. He wanted Emily, he wanted his happiness. So for once in his lifetime, he decided to be selfish and remained in the shower finishing his bath…

 

When he stepped into the bedroom Cassandra was no longer there, on his phone he had a text."This is what you wanted?!I'm leaving.I will go to a hotel tonight with Mavi and tomorrow we're leaving for L.A."

 

Stephen took his phone and tried to call her, but she was unreachable on the phone. He didn't really want to, but deep inside of him he felt relieved. But he knew he was unfair to her. He didn't mind that she left.The thing that hurt him the most was that he took Mavi with her.So he called her again and again, but she never picked it up. He was so angry that he took his keys spontaneously and left the house.

 

He was in front of her door. He didn't text her to tell her he was coming by, but unconsciously he knew that she was the only person that could calm him. He presses the number of her apartment at the inter-phone and after is let into the building goes straight to her door. A couple of seconds pass and the door opens, revealing a sleepy Emily, accompanied by an even sleepier but reluctant Ophelia.

 

''Stephen, what are you doing here?''

 

''Is your offer still standing?''

 

She looked surprised.''Yes, of course.Come in. Ophy, girl go to sleep.'' Slightly curious about the midnight visit, the four legged companion only starred for a second at Stephen and then reluctantly went to her pillow bed on the floor.

 

''I am sorry if I woke you.''

 

''It's ok. What happened? Why are you here?''

 

He ''Cassandra and I had a fight and she left with Mavi. I tried to call her, but she doesn't answer any of my phone calls.''

''Stephen I'm so sorry.''

 

''I am sorry and devastated about Mavi, not for her.''

 

He pulled her in for a kiss. With her arms wrapped tight around his neck and his hands sliding up until they could cup her face, she kissed him with every ounce of love she had within her, feeling her body flush with warmth as he kissed her back with equal fervor.He murmured her name against her lips.He was already toeing off his boots and removing his shirt. She pressed both of her palms into his chest to feel him. To feel his warmth and strength, the beat of his heart beneath her touch, the rise of his rib cage as he took a breath. Her fingers traced over the solid expanse of muscle until she was certain she hadn't missed a single inch.

 

When she leaned in to press a kiss to his warm skin his hands came up, drifting along her arms to her elbows and shoulders, the heat warming her as he began to take off her large hoodie. She was now only in her bra and panties.She continued to scatter small, passionate kisses across his chest.Her breath fanned out across his chest as his calloused fingers pulled over her smooth back with just enough contact to make her feel as if she was touched by lightening. He cupped her hips and a low moan emerged from her throat as his hands followed downwards to grab her ass, squeezing and kneading lightly through the thin fabric of her underwear.

 

She nipped a path along the corded muscles of his neck to reach his strong jaw. As she sucked and licked little bites he slowly undid the closure of her bra and it soon joined the ever growing pile of clothing at their feet.They both let out breaths as their bare skin touched and for a long moment he just held her. She pressed her nose into the join of his neck and shoulder and breathed, as if she could store his scent forever in her memory just like she was trying to do with her touch.

 

Strong, sure hands slid up her back, one cradling the back of her neck, the other sliding forward, to tip her chin up and then he was kissing her. It was slow, and soft, and sweet, his lips sliding over hers as if it was the first time they had ever kissed. Gently his tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened eagerly, sighing into his mouth as his tongue slid against hers.The hand at her neck moved down her spine, causing tingles of pleasure to shoot through her. As she arched into him his touch became heavier, more solid and his kisses more insistent.

 

Her hands smoothed over his pecs, nails lightly raking the skin as they slides across and when she reached his small, pebbled nipples she made certain she didn't miss. He growled low in his throat and she did it again, sucking his lower lip between her teeth at the same time. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and settled against his body.He moved them to her bedroom and he lowered her onto the bed.

 

She was on her back, on the bed without any panties in an instant as he knelt over her, hands already undoing his belt as he stared down at her, eyes consumed with lust.Then, he was just as naked as she was, a small breathy gasp hitching in her chest when his hand traveled up from her calf, and thigh to rub his thumb over her hip bone.he covered her body with his, hands skimming up her sides to find her breasts.Her back bowed as he used light touches to circle the swell of her right breast while his mouth dropped to her left, sucking the stiff peak between his lips and leaving her breathless.

 

She stroked her hands over his hair, and down his shoulders, every touch taking longer than was entirely necessary. One strong arm slid along her lower back to lift her closer, each draw he took or roll of nipple between his fingers was sending jolts straight to her core causing her hips to tremble against his. He took one more languid lick, tongue following the curve of her breast.With the arm still wrapped around her back he pulled her upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, placing her so she could straddled his lap. She gasped, and clung to his biceps as he moved her, sucking air through her teeth when she could feel his long hard length pressing into the throb between her legs.

 

She rocked against him on instinct, seeing the way his jaw tightened in response. He shifted, reaching between them and in one quick motion, he was inside her.Her mouth dropped open, short panting breaths all she could manage and then there was nothing but Stephen. She could already feel the sensations of pleasure within her begin to rise as she pressed down into him. The tingly feeling of warmth began to work its way up her chest and her breath hitched as she realized just how soon it would be finished.

 

Reaching down, she sought blindly for his hand, bringing it up between them when she found it to lock her fingers with his, palm to palm, that connection saying everything for them. A shallow laugh unexpectedly flew from her lips and purposely she rolled her hips into his.As the spot low in her belly began to coil tighter and tighter, she fought the urge to shut her eyes. One hand clenched his shoulder, the other still lay against the side of his face.

 

Soon the only sounds she could make were non-sensible moans and gasps mixing together as she climbed higher and higher and she could tell by the way his eyes grew darker that he was just as close as she was.When it hit, it was fast and unexpected and so powerful that she couldn't help when her head fell to press into his temple. She cried out, shouting his name as she shattered around him, which seemed to trigger his own undoing.

 

His hips made one more powerful lift as his fingers sunk into the flesh of her upper thighs before he came with a roar. As their breathing began to calm, she shifted back, rolling her forehead against his until she could see his face.

 

"I love you," she whispered through trembling lips, voice so shaky it didn't even sound like her own.She hadn't said this to him before. She was so afraid to tell him, but now as she was looking at him the words came out of her mouth without even realizing it.

 

When Stephen heard the three words saying he was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't told her that, because he was afraid that she wasn't ready, but now he felt it was the time."I love you too" he said and gave her a look full of love for her.

 

They sat holding each other until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the following events, please adopt a cautionary position because the events presented here are foremost fictional and do not constitute an intention to bring any harm to ones personal life. It can be easily understood why the readers might find this chapter morally hazardous, but my intention is not to cause discomfort.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones).''


	15. "Look over the turbulent sea"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are calm...for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,i'm back.I'm so sorry that i haven't post in a while but i had a lot of work and no time to write.I have receive a lot of questioned from people asking me if i have abandone the story.I WILL NEVER ABANDONE IT.So,this isn't a very big chapter.I hope you guys will like it.See you soon,keep the good comments.

~A _few weeks later~_

 

Stephen looked at the ceiling. He had spent the night at Emily's apartment. Over the last few weeks he used to spend some nights there. Cassandra had left, she was in L. A.They haven't talked about what was happening between them. Today she would come back to bring him Mavi for the weekend. They needed to talk. He had missed his daughter very much. He looked how peaceful Emily was sleeping, she was like an angel. He still couldn't believe that she was his. Yeah, he called her his. Emily opened her eyes and looked at Stephen.

 

''You're staring. ''

 

''I'm just gazing. You look so beautiful when you're asleep. ''

 

Emily put her head under her pillow. Stephen had an amuse smirk on his face. He started to plant kisses on her neck and shoulders as his hands massage her waist. A low moan escaped from her mouth and he couldn't stop smiling. He liked he had that effect on her body. He took the pillow and threw it away as he gave her a kiss.

 

''Now that is what I call a good morning. ''she said

 

 

''Come on sleepy head, we'll be late for work. We have to shoot a part of the finale today.''

 

 

''Mmm, yeah. It's going to be the first time that you will kiss me on camera. ''

 

''Yes, but I don't get to kiss you properly. ''He leaned and gave her a very passionate kiss. Things were turning to something more and they both decided to stop because if they continued they would be really, really late.

 

They began to change. ''Mavi will be with me today on the set. ''

 

 

''That's great. I know that you miss her. ''

 

''Yeah, she will be here the whole weekend. ''

 

''Cassandra will come to?''

 

''I don't know I told her that we need to talk. I just hope she will listen this time. ''

 

 

''Whatever happens, you know I'm with you, right?''

 

 

  
''Yes, thank you. ''

 

 

They had just filmed the scene at the manor and he was relaxing in his trailer. Any time now Cassandra would be there with Mavi. He knew that he had to convince her to talk; he had made up his mind. He wanted a divorce. He wanted to be a free man, the man that Emily deserved. A knock on the door pull him from his thoughts.

 

''Come in. ''

 

 

Cassandra entered with Mavi in her arms. Stephen immediately went there and took her in his arms and gave her kisses everywhere.

 

''Oh baby girl I missed you so much. When did you become so big? You're gonna spend the weekend with daddy? Yes you are.'' He looked at Cassandta.''Hey Cas.''

 

''Hello Stephen.''her tone was more friendly than their previous conversations.

 

''Thank you for bringing her. ''

 

 

''Yeah. Stephen I. . . I think that we need to talk. Thank you for giving me the time to put my thoughts in an order. ''

 

''We both needed that time, and I think it's time to talk. Why don't you come up at the house this evening?''

 

''That would be great, thank you. So I'm leaving you two. ''He gave Mavi a kiss'' I'll see you tonight''.

 

 

They were at the beach just finished shooting Lian Yu. Stephen sat on the sand with Mavi on his knees.

 

''I can't believe how much has she grown up. ''

 

Emily said as she sat beside him. Mavi immediately turn to look at Emily and extend her hands. She wanted a hug obviously. Emily took her immediately and gave her a big hug. Stephen looked at them and he couldn't be any happier. His daughter liked Emily very much and Emily adored Mavi.

 

''You little traitor, you don't want daddy when Emily is around."

 

Emily laughed ''She likes me better, deal with it. ''

 

 

Stephen shook his head, he was very amused. ''Cas and I will talk tonight. She will come by the house''

 

''That's good. What are you planning to tell her?''

 

 

''I want a divorce.''She was shocked. He hadn't really talked with her about that, but there wasn't any other choice.

 

 

''Stephen, are you sure? I know that you don't want to be with her but how do you think she will react?''

 

 

''I don't know and that's what frightens me. I hate that I don't know things. ''

 

 

Emily stood up ''We will think about it later. Now it's photo time. Come on, stand up''

 

 

''As you wish Miss Rickards. ''

 

 

He took Mavi as Emily bossed him around.

 

 

''Stand right there. Don't look at the camera, look at the sea. Perfect. ''

 

The picture was really perfect, so he posted on his fb and instagram page. He didn't forget to give the greetings to Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm searching for a beta.If you are and you read my story please contact me or if you know someone please do the same.Thank you!
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones).


	16. It's Always Storm Before The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go Stephen's way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys did you miss me?Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!I'm so sorry that i don't update so often anymore.Anyway here is the new chapter.I hope you'll like it.Keep the good comments coming!!!

Stephen was extremely nervous. He sat in the living room, drinking some wine while he was waiting for Cassandra to arrive. Mavi was with Robbie and Italia for tonight. He knew what he was going to tell her. He was ready and sure about his decision. He heard the keys in the door and he quickly opened the door and welcomed her in. They went to the dining room. He had decided to have dinner first and then they could talk. They had a nice dinner, talking about small things, Mavi and work. Cassandra decided to speak first. 

''Stephen, everything was great thank you so much. All these make it easier for what I want to tell you. ''She took a deep breath. ''Look, I know that we exchanged some harsh words and that nothing is like it used to be, but I love you. I love you and I love Mavi and our family. I don't want to lose you. I know that we got married very quickly and then Mavi came, but there was something there. There was a reason that we didn't wait a long time before we did any of these. Let's give it another try, for Mavi, but for us as well. We deserve another chance. Don't answer me now, think about it as long as you want. I'll be waiting for you. ''

 

Stephen was shocked. He didn't see that coming. He was sure that she was so angry with him that she would have agreed to the divorce. He was so screwed now. How was he going to tell her now about the divorce when she suggested the exact opposite? ''Cas, I didn't expect that at all. I. . I actually wanted to talk about else, but now I don't think it matters. ''

 

''I had a long time thinking about this. Take your time and I'm sure we can sort of things out. ''She got up kiss his cheek ''I should go. Thank you again for everything, I'll see myself out. ''

 

She left him still in shock. ''What the hell am I going to do?'' he thought. He knew he needed to speak with Emily so he decided to call her.

 

''Hey Em are you home?''

 

''Yeah, I am. What happened? Did you tell her?''

 

''Yeah, we talked. I'll be there soon to talk. ''

 

''Ok, love you. ''

 

''Love you too. ''

 

20 minutes later he was greeted by Emily with a very tight hug. 

 

''I was so worried about tonight. ''She gave him a quick peck. 

 

''I know I was too. We have to talk about a lot of things. ''

 

''Will I need wine?''

 

''We might need something stronger. ''

 

''Oh god. Things didn't go well?''

 

''Come sit here with. ''he said with a serious look. 

 

''Stephen, you're scaring me. What the hell happened?''

 

Stephen told her everything. He didn't want to hide the truth from her. 

 

''Oh my god. What are you going to do?''

 

''What I was going to do today. I just have to find the right way to do it''

 

''So you're not going to think about it?''

 

''Of course not. I know what I want. I want to be with you, only you. I love you. Before you I didn't know what love was. You are my girl, my match. ''

He kissed her. His arms wrapped around her as he crushed her to him, mouth capturing hers almost desperately. His mouth moved over hers hot and wet and all she could do was to embrace the passion as he overwhelmed her in the best possible way. There was a hand woven through her hair, the other over the center of her back. She moaned low in her throat as his tongue tangled with hers as the desire curled in her belly. Her hands ran across his shoulders and inwards to his neck as she slid her fingers against his skin, stroking down until she came to the zipper of his cardigan. She pulled it down all the way to the bottom and she wasted no time slipping her hands under his shirt. The presence of warm flesh and muscle under her fingers were making her groan in appreciation as he shuddered from the sensation. 

The hand on her back slid lower, grasping her hip and with a quick move she was sitting in his lap with both legs around his waist. She rocked her hips against him; his lips dropped to her neck. She could feel him harden against her. She was just wearing a long sweater so he had easy access to her legs. He ran his hands along her thighs as he rubbed circles with his thumb very close to her center. Her lips fell down to his jaw. He massaged her through her panties, as moans rolled off her lips. He could feel how wet and hot she was under his hands; she was so ready for him. The fact that he made her feel this way turned him on even more. 

Emily quickly tried to undo his pants. ''I need you now'' she growled as she pushed his pants down and he pulled her panties to the side. She began to ride him slowly at first and then faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers dug into the nape of his neck. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking. He linked his fingers with hers as he kissed her again. He kissed her with so much intensity and passion as he whispered to her ''You feel so good baby''. He put his hands on her hips to make her go faster. They were both at the edge. He wanted this to last forever, but he neeed her so badly. Before he knows it,she is coming undone, thank goodness and he follows her. ''I love you Em''he whispers in her hair.

''I love you too''. 

 

He quickly stands up with her still wrapped around him and moves them to her bedroom. He lays on his back and pulled her into his arms. He waits until she falls asleep before he kisses her forehead and fell asleep as well. 

 

Emily's eyes fluttered open slightly before she slammed them shut as her pupils contracted at the bright light streaming in her bedroom window. 

 

''Ughh''she made a noise, turning her body slightly away from her window. Her eyes met Stephen's form as he slept peacefully next to her. Her leg was easily thrown over his so she was almost on top of him. She propped herself up slightly on her elbow next to his head staring down at him. She was so lucky the few days she woke up first to look at him. To look at this man that was hers. But was he hers? Yesterday she didn't actually tell him anything about what happened with Cassandra; how could she when he started kissing her like that. Last night was beautiful as always but she needed to talk to him about his decision. 

They didn't have shooting today so she, Stephen and Mavi probably were going to spend all day together. She thought about Mavi. Could she do this to her? Take her father from her mother? They had a chance after all of these to become a family again. It was way too early for this kind of thoughts so she decided to get up and make breakfast. She kissed Stephen's cheek and went to the kitchen. She had already made coffee and toast and she was preparing pancakes when Stephen woke up. He came behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed her neck ''Good morning''. 

 

She turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips ''Good morning. I'm making breakfast''

 

''I can see that. Do we expect some guests?''he said teasing her

 

''No, silly. I'm making these for us''

 

''I'm beginning to think you don't like my abs as much as you tell me if you keep feeding me up like that. ''

 

She put her hand on her heart looking hurt ''You wounded me now. I will show you later how much I appreciate your physique. Now eat because you have to go and pick Mavi from Robbie's''

 

''Yes Ma'am''

 

The whole weekend went over very fast. Emily,Stephen and Mavi have been always together either on her apartment or his house. On Sunday morning they went to the zoo. Mavi loved it, she was so happy. Emily's favorite moment was when she and Mavi get Stephen to sing all the songs from “The little mermaid”. She loved it. He only did that for his girls as he used to call them throughout the weekend. They hadn't talked since Friday about what he was going to do. Emily was troubled about his decision. A part of her was happy that he chose her, but the other part of her was filled with guilt. He had noticed that something wasn't alright, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Mavi. Today that they were going to be alone, she would talk to him. 

 

They had agreed to meet at her apartment after he dropped Mavi to Cassandra. She was doing the dishes when the bell ring. 

 

She quickly opened the door. 

 

''Hey, come in. Everything was ok?'' He gave him a quick peck. 

 

''Yeah, she didn't say anything, she only asked about Mavi. ''he said as he gets off his jacket. 

 

Emily didn't say anything she just went to the kitchen and took 2 glasses of wine. 

 

''Here I thought you need this''he gave him the wine

 

''Thank you. Em are you ok?Is there something bothering you?''

 

She sat next to him''Yeah. . I mean no. . I mean I don't know. There are some things that we need to talk about. ''

 

''Ok. Whatever is that it's bothering you, you can tell me. ''

 

''I love you, you know that. I would dream us being a couple and now that is true I can't believe it. You make me so happy and I feel full when we are together. But, you have a family Stephen. A wife that wants another chance with you, that she is willing to forgive you and a daughter that deserves both of her parents being together and happy. I can't be happy when other people are suffering because of me. Everything would be different if she wanted a divorce but she doesn't, she just wants you. ''She tried so hard not to let the tears shower. 

 

''Emily stop, how can you say all of this when we have something so special. You are right Mavi deserves both her parents being happy, but that doesn't mean that we are happy when we are together. ''

 

''If it wasn't for me, you two would be great. And that guilt is eating me alive. I think you should give your marriage another try.''

 

''Ok, maybe we would, maybe we wouldn't. I love Cassandra, she is the mother of my daughter, but my love for you can't compare to my love for her. I want to be with you, I choose you. ''

 

''Please don't make it any harder for me. I'm not saying that this, us, would be over, I'm just saying to spend time with your family and sort things out. And if. . if you still want us to be together, I will be here. You are the love of my life. ''

 

''Em don't, don't do this please. What about our life together?''

 

She looked at him with determination in her eyes. She didn't say anything she just took a candle from the table and light it up. ''We can't talk about our dreams, how do we want our future together until this candle snuff. ''

 

He was going to say something ,but he gave him a soft kiss ''Please don't say anything''

 

She sat in his embrace and they talked all night. How they would be together. That after 3 years he would propose, how their wedding would be, their honeymoon, their first house, how many dogs they would have. They talked about how they would picture their future kids, Emily wanted a boy and a girl, their first Christmas with their kids. How Mavi would be the overprotected sister. They would grow old together, see their grandkids and spoil them. 

 

It was already close to dawn when Stephen looked outside from the window. Emily was asleep on his shoulder. Careful not to wake her up, he replaced his shoulder with a pillow and he stood up. He blew the candle and turn to look at Emily, his angel. The woman that changed his life. He placed a kiss in her forehead, he caressed her hair and then her cheek as he came closer and whisper ''This is not the end for us Em. Everything we dreamt of last night will become true, I know it. I love you, only you''

 

He took his jacket and left. Emily had heard everything. The tears she tried to pull all night finally bust out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...remember it's always storm before the calm.They needed this trust me..So wait until my next update..
> 
> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones).


	17. Going Back Isn't Always Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when they all go back to set?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's good to be back.I'm so sorry i haven't update in a while so i decided to try to post once per week.The Stemily video was a gift from God..Seriously it was perfect..So many feelings..Captain Amell is the biggest Anti-Raylicity fan.
> 
> Anyway i made s Stemily video,please take a moment and watch this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg6N9CvEHE4&list=UUX9NhZyuSgRx4XRQleaKdLg

Months past and Emily lost herself at her friends and at work. She knew she had made the right choice when she pushed Stephen to be with his family, but it still hurt. Colton was her guardian angel. He would make her laugh when she was sad, he would comfort her when she cried and he made sure she would go on vacation to relax. Stephen on the other hand kept calling her and texting her. He couldn't let her go, he needed to know that she was ok. She responded to his texts, but not his phone calls except for one time. It was so painful for both of them to hear each other's voice. He tried, he really tried with Cassandra, but something was off. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was Emily and how happy their short life together was. 

His only comfort was Mavi. He had really missed her and she grew more and more every day. In two weeks he would go back to set to begin filming season 3. He counted the days, he really needed to see her. 

 

2 weeks later

''Come on Em, we're going to be late. ''

''Be right there Colton. Don't worry''

''Are you ready?''

''Yeah, we can go''

''No, I mean are you ready to see Stephen after all those months?''

She gave him a sad look. ''I don't think I will ever be ready. He tried to keep in touch, but it hurt me to talk to him. ''

''I know Em. . , but you were the one that made him do this. ''

Emily let a sigh ''Yeah, and it was the right choice. Come on, enough with the chit chat, we need to go.''

 

Stephen was already in the office for the first reading. He was chatting with Willa and Caity before he caught the sight of the person he wanted to see the most. She was more stunning that he remembered. She wore a flower dress, her sandals and sunglasses. Her hair was down, he wanted so bad to put his hands in her hair. Eyes met, blue on blue. They just stared each other until Cotlon coughed and whispered in her ear ''That was subtle.''

It was like she woke up from a spell. She walked towards them and made sure not to look at Stephen. ''This is too much'' she thought. ''

After they all greeted each other, Emily and Stephen exchanged some short words then they began to read the first script. 

''Ok, I must have the worst luck on the planet'' she whispers at Colton. Stephen was οpposite from her. ''I can't believe that at the first episode we go on a date, flirt and finally kiss. ''

''Relax and don't let people know how you feel. You are an actress, so act'' he whisper back

''Easy for you to say ''Colton didn't answer and they just keep going with the script. 

 

After a couple of hours they all decided to go for lunch. Stephen wanted to talk to Emily, but she was always with someone else, she didn't even look at him. The truth is she was looking at him when he wasn't looking. He decided to text her. After he put down his phone Emily's phone rang. When she saw his name on her phone her eyes popped out. 

''You really are talkative today :)'' 'What the hell was he doing she thought. Two could play this game. 

''Do I see some irony there Mr. Amell? :p ''

''No, not at all. How are you this fine day? :D ''

''I'm great, never better, you? ''

''I missed you. We need to talk''

When she saw the last text she wanted to leave and hide in her apartment. Why is he doing this to me. And now what should I tell him?That I missed him like crazy or not,she thought.She stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She had to calm down, there was no way that she would come back like the mess she was right now. After a little while Caity came looking for her. 

''Are you alright Em? What happened out there?''

''Nothing, I just felt a little dizzy''

''Is it too much for you to see Stephen?''Caity didn't know the whole story, but she had understood some things. 

''I just thought it would be easier. Anyway, let's go back''

Caity gave her a small smile and follow her. The rest of their lunch was better. They still didn't talk to each other. By the time they had returned to the office, Emily was more calm. 

They worked the script once more and decided to call it a day. 

''Hey guys, want to grab a drink to celebrate being back?''Willa suggested

''I'm up for some shots actually'' Emily said

''Me too ''Colton and Caity said together. 

''What about you guys?''she turned to David, Stephen and Katie. 

''Come on Cassidy, I missed your wild drunk self''

''I don't have a wild drunk self''

''Yeah, you do'' Colton said with a smirk

She rolled her eyes, but then gave him a smile ''Sorry guys I can't today, but next time drinks on me''

''Fine by me. What about you guys?''Caity said

''We're in. Come on'' Stephen said

 

No one could imagine what would happen 3 hours later. Stephen and Emily would stare each other, not exchange a word then they suddenly began to shout to each other. The music was too loud for anyone that wasn't at their table to hear. David, Willa, Colton and Caity were all shocked when suddenly Emily left the bar and Stephen followed her. 

He grabbed her by the arm and pull her to his car. ''Get inside''

''No, I won't. I don't want to be near you. ''

''Stop lying Emily and get in the fucking car. ''

She didn't respond, she had been too angry to even look at him. 

''Don't make me put you in there myself because I will. ''

She knew that he was serious so she opened the door and got inside. 

He drove them to a beach. When Emily saw the place she said angrily ''So are you going to drown me?''

''If you don't stop with the attitude, I might have to do something dramatic. ''

They got out of the car and started to walk on the beach. No one talked. 

''Why are we here Stephen?''

''We are here because we need to talk and I can't continue like this. Today can never happen again''

''Ok, so talk'' Emily tried to be angry because she knew if she calmed down, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. He was so sexy when he was angry. What am I thinking?   
Focus Emily, focus. 

They stopped and Stephen faced Emily. '' I'm back Emily. You wanted me to be sure about us and I am. I can't feel anything for her. I spent the whole summer imagining that it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up in your bed with you in my arms. Don't you get it? I can't be without you and from now on I won't. It's up to you because I know what I want. Do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones).


	18. Reset With A Single Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much tention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back..I know i'm late and i'm sooo sorry for this.  
> Let me say paleyfest was AMAZING.My babies were soo cute when they interacted with each other.Emily couldn't stop touching him(i know girl,if i were you i would touch him all the time).  
> Today is the Dyla wedding finally!Stephen Amell in suspenders(gift from god).  
> Anyway i hope you'll enjoy the chapter.It's a small one but big things coming...

Previously:  
_They stopped and Stephen faced Emily.'' I'm back Emily.You wanted me to be sure about us and I am. I can't feel anything for her. I spent the whole summer imagining that it was all a bad dream and that I would wake up in your bed with you in my arms.Don't you get it? I can't be without you and from now on I won't. It's up to you because I know what I want. Do you?"_

 

Emily looked at him. She loved him, she really loved him. ''I'm scared''she admitted, I don't doubt that you love me and that you want to be with me, but you say that now. What happens when you get sick of me and want to return to your family? I will be hurt and I can't handle it.''

He took a step forward and hugged her ''I will never get bored with you silly girl. I love you and I've never felt like this with no one before, not with Cassandra not with any other girlfriend I had. I want you, forever you. ''

''God, I've missed you. ''One tear escaped and slowly started falling down her cheek. Stephen's hand shot up instantly, as if it was a natural reaction. He cupped her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. His other hand ran through her blonde tresses that were covering her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into the comfort of his hands. When she opened her eyes, his perfect blue eyes were staring straight at her.

Their eyes locked on each other, holding one another like it was the last thing they would do. He lightly brushed his thumb over her lips as he leaned in towards her. Emily's eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips as she leaned into Stephen's kiss.

When their lips met after all this time, butterflies filled both of their stomachs. When he felt the corner of her lips turn into a smile he ran his finger along her cheek and down her neck to her collar bone. Emily felt her heart rate increase with every touch. She wanted to feel all of him. Stephen pressed his body against hers and he could hear a small moan escape from her throat. Hearing that made him flash a cocky smile and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her gently at first, and then nibbled on her bottom lip. As he deepened the kiss their tongs did a dance with one another as he moaned against her lips.

He stopped kissing her lips and kissed her neck and all the way to her ear. ''Maybe we should go somewhere more private''he whispered.

''Mmmmm, maybe we shouldn't. ''he gave her a confused look. ''I mean I want to, of course I want to, but we have work tomorrow and it's already late and we have to talk about Cas and Mavi because I love her and I don't want to hurt her and. . . ''she didn't finish because he cut her off with a chaste kiss.

''It's ok Em, you're right.'' He gave a sweet kiss. ''Come on, I'll give you a lift. ''

 

 

The next morning was different for both of them. They couldn't wait to go to work to see each other, mostly because the scenes required that they flirt a lot in this episode, which was great. Emily was in her trailer with Ophie.

Her door opened. ''Knock, knock, can I come in?'' Stephen said with a wide smile.

''Sure, we were expecting you. ''

He gave her a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop. ''That's for you.'' He dropped to his knees so he could embrace Ophie ''My favorite girl in the world'' he said as he kissed her.

''So she is your favorite girl? Good to know. You should be with her from now on'' she said with a smile

''Yeah I will do that.'' He sat up and came closer to give her a kiss.

She pushed him slightly ''No mister you should go to your girl''. She enjoyed too much to tease him, but decided to put her coffee on the table and sat on the couch.

In that moment he laughed ''I can't believe that you're jealous of your own dog.''

''I am not jealous.''

''Fine, then I should go'' he tried to hide his laugh

''Yeah, you should. She went to the door and she was ready to open it when he pushed her on the door. He placed his hand on the door behind her hair and leaned towards her. She turned her head and tried to hide her smile. She was going to kill him and she enjoyed it way too much but he wasn't going down without a fight. He ran his hands up her bare thighs. He wanted to do that since he came to her trailer and saw her with her mini shorts. He lifted her hips up as she hooked her legs around him. ''Shit, ''he whispered as she rocked her hips against him; his lips drop to her neck. The heat from his lips and tongue mixed with the roughness of his touch made her through her head back against the door. She could feel him harden against her.

''I love it when you're jealous. It's so sexy that you want me all to yourself. ''He told her as he pushed against her some more. He gave her a deep kiss and then he let her stand. ''Now I really should go and get ready, ''

''Ok see you later. Maybe we can grab some dinner and talk?''

''I would love that. ''He left her standing all surprised. He was going to be the death of her.

 

 

''Hey Em wait up?''she heard Colton say.  
''Colton hi what's up?''  
''You know same all same all. So what exactly happened with Stephen last night?''

''We went to a beach and we talked. ''

''And? Come on Em, spill it out. ''

''Well we will go for dinner again tonight to discuss everything but we are together and we are going to persue a relationship. ''

''But he is still married.''

''I know, that's why we will go for dinner.There are a lot of things to discuss. ''

''Are you happy Em?''

''Honestly, I am. I didn't realize that during our time apart that I wasn't the same person. I need him and it scares me that I need him so much. ''

Colton gave her a hug ''Everything is going to be alright. Trust me on this one. ''

 

 

When they finished shooting for the day Emily headed home. She told Stephen that today she was going to cook for him, so she was excited for tonight, for just the two of them having a nice dinner, drink some wine and talk. When she finished with the food she showered and decided to straighten her hair. She was going to wear a black high waist ruffle skirt with a red crop top and her sandals. ''Go big or go home'' she thought.

It was almost nine o'clock when her bell rang. She opened and saw Stephen wearing a dark jean shirt and black pants. He had a big bouquet of red roses in his hands. He gave her the flowers and a kiss on her cheek.

It was going to be a long night.

Emily's outfit:http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=153410224#fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Fiction, so it presents a lot of opportunity for miscommunication, misinterpretation, and mismatching of real facts.Is how I see their interaction, so real-life events are bent and twisted to reflect my imagination. Please keep at bay the awareness that is labeled "Real person fiction" and it suspends all limitations of reality (including moral and social ones).


	19. Big Announcement

SORRY GUYS THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!!!!!

I haven't abandon this story.I just have a lot of things going on in my life right now. I am not going to be able to update for a month.BUT after that i will update more and more often, maybe once in a week.So until then you can read again the last 18 chapters and invite others to read the story too.And don't forget to leave me a comment about your thoughts. 

PS. That scene was A M A Z I N G!!! I still have goosebumps from last night. It was so freaking H O T!!!!!!! I need more arrow writers.The whole episode was afgzjdj.Stephen and Emily had so much passion, it all felt really natural ;) ;)

So until next time ❤❤


End file.
